A loving Adventure in Hoenn
by niklasnilsson92
Summary: Ash and May! Ash, May and Max travels through all regions. Ash has get back Haunter, Primeape, Charizard, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Larvitar, Lapras and Squirtle. Ash and Max brotherly relationship. Smart, skilled, aura and psychic Ash. Latias and Latios(back to life) will travel with Ash! May and Ash will quickly starts to realize their feelings for each other. Mentor Ash!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Info about me  
Age 20  
Name: Niklas Nilsson(No one even knows where in Sweden i live)  
Shipping: Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping, Othelloshipping, Latias and Latios shipping, RaimeiShipping, Furthershipping, Rayshipping, Ash and Bianca(Alto Mare) Ash and Lyra, Harry and Hermione Granger, Harry and Nymphadora Tonks, Harry and Daphne Greengrass, Harry and Rowena Ravenclaw! Robbie and Tori, Robbie and Jade, Robbie and Cat! Dair(Dan and Blair Gossip Girl)!**

**Summary: Ash, May and Max travels through Hoenn together. Ash will have every Pokemon that he have left before, Haunter, Primeape Charizard, Butterfree Pidgeot, Larvitar, Lapras and Squirtle. Ash and Max brotherly relationship. Advanceshipping love story.**

**Age: Ash 14, May 12, Max 7.**  
**Genre: Romance, adventure and friendship.**  
**Latias and Latios sibling loving care.  
Regions: Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Johto and Kanto.  
****Pokémonshipping: Mudkip and Totodile, Bayleaf and Treecko, Ivysaur(Ash) and Bulbasaur(May), Wartorlte(Ash) and Squirtle(May), Pikachu and Eevee(May).  
All the movies will be in this story.**

**Story A loving Adventure  
****Chapter 1 Reunions**

**On the way towards Charicific Valley  
**As Ash walks with Pikachu on his shoulder and Larvitar who is in his backpack, Ash looks at his trusty friend Pikachu and ask "Hey Pikachu don't you think It's time to bring back or old friends like Pidgeot, Squirtle Charizard, Lapras, Primeape Haunter, Butterfree?" Pikachu smiles and cuddles up against Ash cheeks. He bring front Larvitar and asks "Hey Larvitar what would you think of be a part of my team?" Larvitar smiles and shouts "Lar, lar" Ash smiles and embraces the young rock Pokémon. Ash picks up a Pokéball from his belt and throws it at Larvitar!

**The Charicific Valley**  
Ash walks to the gate and immediately caught eyes on his Charizard. He slowly walks to Charizard "Hey Charizard It's so good to see you again!" He embraces the lizard Pokémon in a tight hug! Ash "Hey Charizard I wonder if you can show me what kind of moves you have learn the past 2 month?" Charizard roar and unleashes a powerfull Dragon Claw and Steel Wing! Ash "Wow you look good! Would you like to come with me on full time! I shouldn't have left you here, but I'm still grateful with how powerful you have become since you got here! So what do you say about be apart of my team again?" Charizard sends a Flamethrower in the air and turns to Ash with a grateful look on his face. Ash "Well come back my friend!"

Ash then decides to call Naomi(The Professor in the episode Lapras of Luxury)  
Ash "Hi Naomi It's me Ash can you point where exactly Lapras is at the moment?"  
Naomi "Hello Ash It's good to talk to you again! Wait a minute and I will have the answer!" few minutes later "Yes I found the location she is at Alto Mare at the moment!" Ash smiles "Thanks a lot for your help!" Naomi smiles "No problem Ash it was good to talk to you again! Bye Bye!" Ash "Bye, bye!" the call ends.

Ash "Charizard come on out! Can you take me to Alto Mare!" Charizard roar and lets Ash climb on It's back and fly towards Alto Mare.

* * *

**Alto Mare**  
With Latias  
Latias 'I wonder when I can see Ash again, Arceus now that I finally have found a way to bring Latios back, the one who can isn't here.'

With Ash  
"Thanks for the ride my friend rest up! Return!" 'Well I better get to catch Lapras first then I can visit Latias, Bianca and Lorenzo!' He walks to the shore and quickly sees his young Lapras who directly swims towards Ash and nuzzles with his head, Ash then embraces Lapras in a caring hug! Ash "Lapras It's so good to see you again! I have missed you so much!" Lapras shouts out soothing sounds which makes Ash smiles "Really you want to join my team? So you will let me catch you this time?" Lapras starts nuzzles again! Ash "Instead of using the Pokedex lets check what kind of moves you have learn?" Lapras unleashes a Hydro Pump, Psychic, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam! Ash "Amazing wow you got really strong welcome back my dear friend!"

With Latias  
Lapras telepathy "I can feel something good, no way It's him, It's Ash! I must take him to the garden and restore Latios life so I can follow my dream! Finally I can leave Alto Mare and travel with Ash alongside my dear brother"

Ash telepathy "Latias I can feel your presence, can you take me to the Secret Garden please, then we can talk in privacy?" Latias grabs Ash and teleports to the garden.

**The Secret Garden of Alto Mare**  
They immediately starts to hug each other Latias with tears in her eyes starts to speak "I missed you so much Ash, I have a question for you? I need your help to bring Latios back to life, you see I can fell strong power of psychic and Aura from you." Latias grabs Ash arm and runs with him to the Soul due. Ash "Ok so what am I suppose to do now?" Latias "Close your eyes put your hand over Latios heart, then I will transfer my own psychic power to both of you" Ash closes his eyes and with Latias help he starts to get a powerful feeling, then after like ten minutes he suddenly feels a heartbeat

Latios opens his eyes and see two familiar faces on the right side is Ash the trainer who sacrificed himself to save me, and on the left side are his dear and lovely sister!  
The trio embraces each others in hugs and after life 5 minutes Latias speaks "Hey lets go and met Bianca and Lorenzo" Ash "That sound like a fantastic idea, and I bet they will be really shocked when they see that Latios is back to life. Latios "Yes and I would like to speak with all of them after the dinner." Ash just smiles he knew exactly what he was going to say.

**Lorenzo's House**  
Bianca "I wonder what would make Latias happy she seems to be very depressed since Ash left, if only Latios was here they could safely travel with him, to both grow as a Pokémon but also as a legendary Pokémon." Tears starts to stream from her beautiful red eyes, then suddenly she heard a knock on the front door she wipes away the tears and walks to check who it can be.

**Outside the house**  
Ash "Latios I think It's best if you turns invincible for a moment, so they don't get a heart attack" Latios happily agreed and turns invincible. The door opens and there stood a beautiful young girl.

With Bianca 'I cant belive it after all this time, he is back and with the look on Latias face, she is already much happier then she has ever been the last couple of months.'  
Ash "Hello Bianca it is so good to see you again!" He walks to the girl and envelope her in a tight hug, and now even more tears starts to run down her face, Ash races his hands to wipe away the tears. Bianca "It's good to see you to again, Latias and have really missed you the last couple of months! She looks so depressed and just by the look on her face she is already much happier! And please come inside Lorenzo will be back in a hour so why don't I start with the food!" Ash smiles "Actually we have another surprise to!" Ash turn his head to the invincible Latios and nods then Latios reveals himself and flies strait towards Bianca and embraces her in a long hug tears streams from all of them.

Inside the house Ash and Latias had told Bianca that both of them transferred life energy to Latios, in order to bring him back to life after like 40 minutes later Lorenzo steps through the door and walks into the kitchen and Ash immediately starts to walk up to him and hugs him as well and speaks "It's good to see you again Lorenzo!" Lorenzo smiles and replies "It's good to see you to Ash!" Then Ash walks back to the table and sits down on the chair, then Lorenzo spotted Latios who also flies into the arms of Bianca's grandfather and the both of them start to cries.

**After the dinner**  
Ash "Latias and Latios have something to tell you both, but before they start to talk I should probably tell you something that have change my life today! Not only did I save a dear friend who sacrificed himself to save this city, when I linked my power with Latias I formed a unbreakable bond with both of them which also made me to get a few powers from both of them." He starts to pat his Pikachu gently on the head I can finally understand what you are saying, and not only you apparently I can hear all Pokemon's thoughts in the world, and my Aura and psychic powers which I didn't even knew that I had before today."

He continue "The bond I have with Latias and Latios can never be broken and no It's not a love bond, It's more like a family bond between us, and I can't even be any more proud to have a soul bond with the most amazing brother and sister love in the world, just by watching them smiles and nuzzled with each other makes me happier than I probably would have been if I had won the Johto League! Now Latias and Latios the stage is yours, I will leave you alone since this will be a private talk, meet me in the garden when you all are done!"

And with that he walks out of the house and walks towards the Secret Garden with a wide smile on his face and with his trusty started Pokémon!

**Back into the house**  
Latias and Latios starts to talk about everything that have happen from the first time Ash stepped in the city, to when he saved Bianca from Team Rocket, and when he spotted a different girl but yet she looked exactly the same as Bianca, they talked about the power that now are in the city since Ash gave a lot of power so no one can never destroy the Soul Due, and lastly the bond with Ash and that both of them would like to travel with Ash as long as they want, and maybe in the future the city can have many more Latias and Latios.

With Ash  
"Hey Professor Oak I would want to switch two Pokémon since later on the day I will have two more Pokémon in my team!" Oak nods and wonder what kind of Pokémon Ash will catch "I look forward to it, so witch Pokémon would you like to transferred to the lab" Ash "Well since I got my Charizard back, I will send you Heracross and Noctowl back to the lab and please don't get to shocked with the two Pokémon that will show up on your computer! I will be home later today, until then I will get back all of my Pokémon that I have left in Kanto, I have already got back Lapras and Charizard next stop is Saffron city so I can met Sabrina to get my Haunter and get a tip on how to train psychic types and catch a Abra and then call Anthony The Dojo Fighting Master to pick up my Primape!" Ash then grabs the two Pokéballs and presses the button on his Pokédex and sends them to the lab. Professor Oak "I have received the two Pokéballs! They look really healthy! Bye Ash see you when you come home!" Ash smiles for himself and "Bye Professor see you then!" Then he clicked the phone of and starts to walk around the garden and spotted a little blue black injured Pokémon with a lot of bruses on his small body, Ash guessed that the Pokémon was very young and he knew that the Pokémon wasn't from Kanto or Johto region, but he could sense the aura from the injured Pokémon, he walked up toward the unfamiliar Pokémon and started to sooth the Pokémon and but his hands over the bruises and started to heal It's body and brought some berries from his back pack "Here it does it will give you natural Potion which will make you heal yourself faster!"

"Thank you so much for your help! My name is Riolu and normally I don't even live in this region but I got lost from my home region after some poacher tried to catch my parents and then they teleported me here to the garden!" Ash hugs the small dog like Pokémon "Shss it will be alright you can come with me if you want, I would love to have you on my team, not only because you are very rare Pokémon but your size and aura power fit my style perfectly!" Riolu beams with pride and quickly speaks "Really I would love to be apart of your team and by the look on the Pikachu on your shoulder I can only guess that you are a very strong trainer!" Ash "But first you got to show me what kind of move you knows!" So Riolu starts using Quick attack, Force Palm, Endure, Aura Sphere. Ash smiles and grabs a Pokeball and Riolu happily jumps to the ball and let himself be caught. The ball transferred back to the lab.

Latias and Latios had watched the situation from a distant view with smiles and proud faces they decides to walk to Ash who suddenly turns to the two legendary Pokémon! "So how did the chatting go!" Both of them had a sad smile on there faces but knew that they would be very happy to travel around the world with Ash! Latios "It was really sad to see them when we left but they knew that this would make both of us very happy! It's not only because you are the one that saved me, but also the way you care for any Pokémon that you meet, just look at the Riolu that just let you capture it, how many of the Pokémon you have caught have been in a long battle? And It's not a bad thing trust me, just look at my sister and you see how happy you make her feel, It's just who you are, and both of us feel really grateful to be with you!"

Ash smiles and walks towards them and throws his arms around the duo Pokémon "Hey can you to show me what kind of moves you already knows so i know what we have to train more of!" They agree Latias starts to sends out Psychic, Dragon Rage, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Mist Ball after she is done Latios sends out Psychic, Dragon Rage, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball and Luster Pulse! "Hey Latios is it true that you are one of the fastest Pokémon in the world?" Latios "Yes Ash it is true!" Ash smiles again and grabs two Pokeball "Ok I will let you both out as fast as you get caught is that ok with you two!" The both of them nods and Ash throws the balls at them. Ash "Latias and Latios come on out!" The duo fly strait into the air!  
"Welcome to the team and Latios can you take me to Saffron City!"

Meanwhile at Professor Oaks lab  
Professor oak looks at the computer when suddenly the information is complete.  
**Ash Ketchum has caught 3 new Pokémon**

**Riolu: The aura that emanates from It's body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.**

**Latias the legendary Pokémon: Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds It's body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance**

**Latios the legendary Pokémon: Latios has the ability to make It's foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon is intelligent and understands human speech.**

Oak "Wow Ash you have truly out done yourself not only one but two legendary but also a rare Pokémon like Riolu who normally lives in the Sinnoh region! I cant wait until Ash is back with more Pokémon! He said that he would at least catch a psychic type."

* * *

**Saffron city**  
When they reach the gym Ash directly walks in and is met by a bone crushing hug. Ash "Hey Sabrina I see you are living your life!" Sabrina smiles "Yeah thanks to you I am free from that little girl, by the way I have someone who would like to travel with you, if you want to!" Ash smiles "Well that's one reason I am here, the second is that I need help with how to train your psychic powers, and how to reach the limits!" She smiles again "Haunter It's ok your trainer are here and wants to travel with you again!" And as fast as she has told the secret password, Haunter shows up right in front of Ash! Ash chuckles "Are you ready to finally be apart of my Pokémon team Arceus knows that I always wanted to train a ghost type! But first you can show me what kind of moves you know!" Haunter starts with Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Nightmare, Dream Either, Sludge Bomb! Ash grabs a Pokeball and throws it at the ghost Pokémon!.

After an hour talking Ash walks out of the gym and decided to call Anthony Black Belt.  
Ash: "Hello Anthony can you give me your direction cause I'm ready to train Primeape for myself"  
Anthony: "Hello you to Ash and shore my place is just outside Vermilion City!"  
Ash: "I will be there in less then 30 minutes! See you then!"  
Anthony: "Good I bet that Primeape will love to travel with you Ash! And I see you when you reach me Bye for now!"  
Ash "Yes good Bye, Bye!"

* * *

Ash "Charizard can you take me to Vermilion City I can get Primeape and we also might get Squirtle back to!" With the words that Squirtle might come back Charizard immediately lifts Ash to his back and fly towards Vermilion City!

Like 30 minutes later they reach Anthony's training place he walks to the door and knocks on it a few seconds later Anthony opens the door "Hello Ash I bet that Primeape would like to come with you!" Ash smiles "Awesome I cant wait to see how strong he has became, since I left him here to train!" Anthony smiles "Well why don't you see for yourself." Ash then walks inside.

He watches in a amazement how powerful all the fighting types he walks up to his Primeape and embraces his powerful fighting type "I shouldn't have let you go, I would rather have trained you by myself but I'm so grateful how it turned out in the end! How would you like to come back and to train under my command?" Primeape aims his fist in the air "Primeape can you show me your attacks!" Primeape starts Focus Blast, Karate Shop, Headbutt, Dig, Thunderbolt and Ice Punch," then Ash grabs Primeape Pokeball and calls return. "It's good to have you back!"

Outside he calls out Latios and tells him to not be seen but to teleport them to a secret place.

* * *

**Squirtle Squad Fire department**  
Squirtle's "Hey Officer Jenny I would like to travel with Ash again, I miss him so much and he has already today brought back some of his old Pokémon so when he shows up here I would like to travel with him again!  
Officer Jenny ofcours you can travel with Ash again, beside I think that we will be able to manage to continue without you even if you are The Leader of the group, I am so proud with how what you all have done since Ash changed your mind." She bends down on her knees and hugs Squirtle tightly and tears starts to run down her face. They are interrupted with a knock on the door and Squirlte knows exactly who it is!

Pikachu jumps down on the ground and then he is tackled in a bone crushing hug with Squirtle. Ash bends down on his knees and embraces Squirtle in a loving hug "I'm so proud of how strong you have become, your not only a leader of m'y team you are also a leader of the Squirlte Fire Squad, you are a natural leader and I wonder if you would like to be apart of my new and old team! I'm heading towards Hoenn next and I would love your leadership in my group and who knows you might find the strengths to evolve just like your dreams are! Yes I can read your dreams but Pokémon usually evolves thanks to hard work with trainers and I would really like to be that for you!"

Squirtles eyes starts to sparkle and he quickly jumps in Ash arms Ash hugs him close "Hey Squirtle can you show me what kind of moves you know!" Squirtle happily nods and sends out Water Gund, Bubblebeam, Hydro Pump, Skull Bash, Ice Beam. Ash grabs Squirtles Pokéball and returns him and says "It's good to have you back you, Bulbasaur, Cyndquil and Pikachu will be the leaders of the Pokémon and I will be like a manager the one who will show you what kind of strategies you will learn!"

* * *

"Latios It's time to bring back Pidgeot and Butterfree!" They teleports to Viridian Forest! Ash minds 'I wonder where they can be.' "Hey Pikachu can you use thunderbolt in the air! Pidgeot will be able to sense your attack" Right on cue Pidgeot shows up with his friend right behind him Butterfree's Ash walks up to them and throws his arm around both of his old Pokémon "The choice is yours! All of them agreed and he picks a 2 Pokéballs and returns his friends now the only thing he need is to catch Fearow to so he walks up towards the angry bird and calls out his Charizard "Charizard start with Flamethrower" The lizard Pokémon opens his mouth and unleashes the fire Fearow sees the attack and fly with high speed towards Charizard and starts the Drill Peck Ash quickly reacts and "Charizard use Fire Blast!" The attack hits head on "Now use Seismic Toss" Charizard grabs Fearow and flies in a circle high up in the air and then aim toward the ground with full speed and throws him into the ground Ash then grabs a Pokéball and throws it at Fearow and the ball starts to shake a couple of times before it stops and then a clinging sound in a ding, he then takes the newly caught Pokéball and sends it to the lab.

"Hey Latios we have one stop left before we can go home and i want you to find a young Abra with high psychic powers and bring it to me! Can you do that" Latios teleports away, five minutes later Latios comes back with 4 Abra, Ash then walks to Latios and hugs him as a thank you.

In a gentle voice Ash starts to speak "Who of you would like to be apart of my team?" Only one of them steps forward. Ash then walks up to Abra embraces it in a comfort hug "Don't worry i won't hurt you! I will do anything in my power to make you so that you feel that you are as much part of this team like all of the other are!" He grabs a Pokeball and throws it at the psychic Pokémon who lets himself be caught.

* * *

**At the lab**  
**Ash Ketchum has catch a 2 new Pokémon**  
**Fearow: Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey.**  
**Abra: Using its psychic power is such a strain on its brain that it needs to sleep for 18 hours a day.**

* * *

**Ketchum House**  
"Do you want to sleep outside with the rest of my Pokémon at the lab or do you want to turn invincible and sleep inside the house the choice is yours!" Both of them decides to sleep with the rest of Ash Pokémon so they can bond with them, so they all can understand each other. Ash agrees and tells them that It's a wonderful idea and sleep tight! he then walks to the door and knocks on it! Then a 32 years old open the door and quickly grabs her son in a tight embrace "How are you feeling Ashy? Come inside dinner is ready, Professor Oak told me that you would be home today so i prepared a "little" dinner just for you and me!" Ash smiles "Hey mom I feel great and It's so lovely to see you again I have a question can you teach me how to cook both for myself and my Pokémon with different types like dragon, psychic, fighting, steel, dark and ghost?" Delia smiles. They continue to talk about Ash adventures, about Brock and Misty.

**Summary about this chapter**  
Yes that Riolu is from the Sinnoh region the one who knows Aura Sphere  
I think that It's so stupid in the series that Ash never went back to his old Pokémon especially Pidgeot(Male/female?) since he promised that he someday would return to him, he should have done it directly after Johto and I really liked how Ash treated Larvitar in the show so I decided so Ash could catch and train him and since Larvitar is so young Ash will be like a father to him, the same for Riolu and Abra since both of them are very young! Squirtle and Bulbasaur will reach there both potenial. Next chapter will be where May is saved by Ash from four Mightyena. Ash will be able to carry 12 Pokemon not to many but not to little either cause he would never be able to train them with only six Pokémon. Ash and Max will be like brothers. Ash will also be a lot like Brock but with Ash new battle strategies.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of Hoenn

**If you don't like it! Don't read it! No mean review please! Enjoy!**

**A Loving Adventure**  
**Chapter 2: Beginning of Hoenn**

**Morning in Pallet Town**  
It had been 3 since Ash ha return from Johto he have been researching the whole Hoenn region, about Pokemon, gym leaders, events, city's, Mountain, ocean, Evil organization, Contests. The past three weeks Ash also learned how to cook food not only for himself, but also for Pokémon. He had train all his Pokémon to get stronger.

Ash "Pikachu are you ready to fly to Hoenn?" Pikachu "Of course I'm ready Ash!" Ash smiles "Latios and latias come on out!" The two neon Pokémon went straight up in the air. "Hello you two It's time to leave for Hoenn are you both ready?" The both of them speak "We are ready! hop on and hold on tight" Ash climb on Latios back and then they went of.

**Pokémon on Ash Team  
Pikachu, Latias, Latios, Bulbasaur, Squirlte, Cyndquil, Riolu, **

**4 hours later**

**May's point of view**  
Hi my name is May Maple and today is my twelfth birthday and I heading towards Littleroot Town to receive my first Pokémon. I admit I don't really like Pokémon I would rather travel across the world. Then suddenly a ghost Pokémon shows up right in front of me, I was so scared and lost control of my bike and I drove straight of the cliff and land on the ground then suddenly I hear for Pokémon come forward and looks really angry I scream as loud as i can in hope that someone might hear me.  
**End of point of view**

**The Forrest**  
Other part of the woods Ash walks with his trusty friend Pikachu on his shoulder when he suddenly hear a loud girl scream. "Quick Pikachu lets help her" They ran as fast as they could in hope to manage to get there in time. Ash quickly picked a Pokéball from his belt and called out "Bulbasaur i chose you! Use Vine Wipe and send me down" Bulbasaur sends out two whips of grass to cover Ash mid section then he sends him down! Ash "Cyndaquil I chose you! Use Flamethrower" Out of the ball came a little mouse Pokémon and immediately sends fire to his back and unleashes the Flamethrower and nailed all of them then Ash called Cyndaquil to use Fire Spin which surrounded the the four dark types. Ash "Leave the girl lone, she hasn't done anything against you four" The four Pokémon went straight out of the woods.

Ash turned around to face the young girl in a soothing voice "Hey are you alright?" May shakes her head and speaks "No I just started my journey and I have already been in trouble!" She then starts to cry and Ash walks up to the girl and trows his arm around her shoulders "Sshs it will be alright you can travel with me if you want, I'm new to this region and i would hate to see you in any worse situation than this is." Ash words puts a smile on May's face "I would really like that I am May Maple by the way!" Ash raises an eyebrows "You mean that you are daughter to one of the most powerful gym leaders in the Hoenn region?" May starts to giggle "Yes I am! I have also a little brother who is 7 years old!" Ash smiles "I don't really care if you are the daughter of the gym leader, but I will make sure that you will be safe while we are on our journey, and maybe we can ask if your brother would like to come with us." She smiles and hugs Ash.

"Why don't we head to the lab, but I'm sorry about your bike, but it will be a lot better if you don't ride a bike on your journey, cause then you will miss the best spots to train at. Oh and by the way I'm psychic so i can sense your emotion and I can tell that you are afraid of Pokémon, but eventually or when you catch your first Pokémon that will change. Do you want to fly or do you want to walk to the lab" May beams at the sound of flying "Fly please" Ash "Ok Latias and Latios I chose you!" May is clearly surprised with the two Pokémon "Hey Ash what kind of Pokémon are the?" Ash chuckles "May they are what we call a legendary Pokémon but they are not only legendary they are also my friends, Latios the blue one I had to revive from the Soul Due at Alto Mare and Latias the red one are his sister and she have had a crush on me since the first time I went to Alto Mare she even kissed me on the cheek before I left to continue my journey, but when I decided to bring back all my Pokémon who i have around Kanto and Johto I went to Alto Mare to bring back my Lapras who currently was in there so i decided to visit Latias again and she brought me to Latios grave and she took me to his body and I transfer some Life, Aura and psychic energy to him and he was brought back to life.

Ash continue "But Latias isn't the only one of my Pokémon to have a crush on me, Phanpy, Larvitar, Riolu and Lapras see me as a father since they are very young, while Latias and my Bayleaf has crushes on me! Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur are the team leaders, my Pidgeot and Noctowl are the clever ones, while Muk and Totodile are the jokers of the team they always laughs. Cyndaquil will be a lot like Squirtle and Bulbsaur when she is ready anyway which one do you want to fly on?" She point toward Latias who giggles as a responds and bends low and allows herself so May can climb on her back. Then they took of towards the lab where they met Professor Birch who knew that Ash had a Latias and a Latios, but was still shocked when he spotted May on Latias back!

* * *

**Professor Birch Lab**  
May and Ash walks to the door and knocks a three times, a man with a white coat and shorts opens the door May begins to talk "Hello Professor Birch I'm here to get my Pokémon!" Birch "Yes will you both follow me please, and oh Ash since I will not get a visitor in the next couple of weeks you will get one to" Ash beams and when he spotted the water type Mudkip he knew which one he would pick "Hey Professor Birch is it ok if I make a quick call, I will send back two starter Pokémon one from Kanto and one from Johto I guess you already have figured out which one I will chose" Birch smiles "Yes the computer is over there." He points at the big white computer. Ash directly walks up to the computer and dials the number to Oaks lab "Hey oak i want to transfer back two Pokemon so i can train my new starter Pokémon I need Squirtle and Totodile, in return I send you back Bulbasaur and Riolu!" Transfer complete.

Ash then walks back to where May is going to chose her first Pokémon. Birch "The first one is the grass Pokémon Treecko, second one is the water Pokémon Mudkip and the last one is the fire type Pokémon Torchic, so May which Pokémon will you chose?" May bends down to Torchic and pats it on the head "I pick Torchic" Ash smiles "That's a good Pokémon to start with!" Ash then bends down to Mudkip and sends I little psychic power to the Water Pokémon so he will understand what Ash says he then calls out Squirtle and Totodile "Hey Mudkip I would really love to have you in my team and as you can see I already have the water starter Pokémon from Kanto and Johto, so it will make it even better and if you have a problem or if you want anything let me know, Squirtle over there is one of my foru gym leaders in my team the others are Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Cyndaquil the first couple of days you will train with Squirtle and Totodile to make your Water Gun attack more powerful! So what do you say?" Mudkip beams in pride at his new trainer and says "I want to be apart of your team, and i can see that you have train them It's just couple of days until Squirtle evolves Totodile might take I little longer!" He then walks to Professor Birch to receive he 5 Pokeballs and a Pokedex with Information from both Hoenn and then walks to May and ask if she are ready to go? She says yes and they walks out of the lab.

* * *

**Forrest**  
Ash "Hey May I know that we just started but we will have a lot of time to train, researches, and just have fun, you can't train your Pokémon all the time, you also need to take a brake and just relax, by the ocean, woods or in a city!" May takes in every advise as Ash deliver and ask "Hey Ash what do you think about Pokémon Contest?" Ash smiles "Before I went here I researched on everything that might happen in this region whatever it was to catch and train Pokémon to compete in the league or in the contest! The contest main attribute is elegant, finesse and how your Pokémon looks combination attacks, which can help in leagues to" "May if you really want to compete in Contest I will support you in every way I can, not just in training, but as a person to!" May's eyes starts to mist and Ash quickly embraces her in a caring hug. "Don't worry about it I will help you to talk to your parents about your goals, and if Max comes along on our Journey I can train both of you if you like" May soothes herself and starts to relax in Ash arms

Ash "So May what do you say about a little training with our Pokémon?" May smiles "I would really like that" Ash grabs 6 Pokeballs and calls all them out "Hey for the next couple of hours everyone of you are going to use all of your attacks after each other!" He continue "After that It's time two do some special training! Latias and Latios you to will train on your Dragonbreath and Zen Headbutt, Pikachu you will try to learn Iron Tail and Dig, Squirlte and Totodile will help Mudkip to make his Water Gun attacks after that Squirtle will try to learn Headbutt, Totodile will try to learn Hydro Pump! Cyndaquil you will help Torchic with Ember and try to make it learn Quick Attack! After that Cyndaquil will try to learn Dig with Pikachu" All of them cheers! May calls out her Torchic "Torchic I want you to train with Cyndaquil she will help you to make your fire attack more powerful, when you are done we will try to make you learn Quick attack." Ash and May lays down on the grass and starts to chat about all that have happen in there own lives, Ash talks about his adventures. They talked and watch their Pokémon train for hours until it was time too head to the Pokémon Center!

* * *

**Pokemon Center in Oldale Town  
**They walks to the counter where a nurse stood behind the disk.  
Nurse Joy "Hey you two what can I do for you two?" Ash smiled and decided to speak "Hi Nurse Joy can you heal or Pokémon please and we would like to order a room with two beds!" Ash and May give her seven Pokeballs.  
Nurse joy smiles and took the balls "Of course let me see, oh yes we have two room available with two beds! Here is your key!" Ash takes the key "Thanks Nurse joy see you tomorrow." And with that they went to there room.  
Inside the room Ash decided to call Professor Oak to send over Riolu, Larvitar and Abra.

* * *

**Next morning Route 102**  
Ash and May walks out from the Pokémon Center Ash looks at May and speaks "Hey May what do you say about about a 2 hours training session and I'm sure that we can find some Pokémon to catch so what do you say?" May smiles "I would love to train and can you help me so I can catch my first Pokémon?" Ash smiles "Of course I can and I now that you might be scared in the beginning, but I will always be right beside if something happens!" They walks into the forest when May finds the perfect place for training so they decided to call out all of them. As soon as Latias is out of the ball she immediately flies down to Ash and nuzzle her head in Ash chest meanwhile May smiles when she watches how cute they look together.

Ash "It's good to see you to Latias! Latias and Latios can you talk to me if some Pokémon is nearby? You will be training in the air and continue with the training from yesterday, unleash as many attack as you can and when you are done you can take some well deserved rest! Larvitar, Mudkip, Riolu and Abra will be training with me since all four of you are very young! Cyndaquil, Totodile, Squirtle and Pikachu you all will practice like yesterday and since Cyndaquil, Totodile and Squirtle are close to evolve you will train a little harder! Pikachu you are going to continue to try to make your tail harder so your Iron Tail will be much more powerfull. Hey May i think it would be best if Torchic train with Mudkip, Larvitar, Riolu and Abra!" May smiles at Ash leader management and in a sweet voice "Sure Ash!" All of them goes in a different way so they all can train. Ash and May walks with Larvitars group Ash speaks "Ok the training you will do is, to use as many attacks as you can one Pokémon at each time! Larvitar you are used with this kind of training so you can start to fire you Rock slides attack then go over to Tackle, and end with Dig! Riolu will use Aura Sphere, Quick attack and Force Palm! Abra you will use your mind to control your Teleport and use Confusion! Mudkip will start with Tackle shift to Water Gun and end with Mud Slap!" Then May step up and tells Torchic "Torchic you will use Tackle, Peck and finish with Ember!"

When It's Torchic turn to use Ember Latias tells Ash "Ash It's a Azurill over there in the bushes" Ash turns to May "Good hey May why don't you take a chance to catch it I think it will be perfect to have in a contest!" May immediately tells Torchic to be ready "Torchic use Ember!" Torchic opens her mouth and shots out a glowing fire at Azuril who jumps up in the air and uses Defence Curl! May "Torchic get in close and use Peck" Torchic rushes forward with speed and power and it's beak starts to grow bigger and nails Azuril in the stomach, Azurill use tackle and hits Torchic who easily scrubs it off "Torchic use Ember and end this" The fire hits Azuril who is unconscious May "Pokéball go!" She throws the Pokéball and Azuril easily gets sucked in and it dings as fast as the ball hits the ground! May "Torchic you where really good for your first time!" Torchic who beams a happiness returns to It's trainer when he spots a Wurmple "Let's catch that Wurmple to Use Ember followed by Peck!" Torchic opens it mouth and fire the Ember attack and sprints towards Wurmple who tries to dodge but is hit with a critical hit and gets unconscious May grabs another Pokéball and throws it at the caterpillar Pokémon and exactly like with Azuril! Wurmple is caught as fast as the ball hits the ground!

* * *

Then It's Ash turn and he spots two Ralts one female and one male "Hey you to what do you say about a Double Battle you two against Mudkip and Larvitar?" They talk with psychic "Sure lets do this and if you knocks us out we will come with you!" Ash smile "Great then lets begin this Double Battle! Larvitar and Mudkip can you come over here? It's time for your first battle and It's against two Ralts! Lets win this!" Ash take his place behind his Pokémon and calls out "Larvitar use Rock Slide Mudkip use Mud Slap to block their views I can sense that they are really strong Psychic types and they also have control over their powers!" Larvitar sends away middle large rocks against the two Ralts who use stay there and watch before they Teleport away from the rocks Ash grinned and uses his new powers and locate the two Ralts on one side each "Larvitar use Headbutt at your left and Mudkip use Water Gun on the right" the two Ralts sends away confusion attack but the will of Larvitar and Mudkip is more power full then there self. Both attack nails them but gets up and uses Growls at them Ash "Larvitar use Dig to get away! Mudkip use your speed and spin to dodge and use Water gun while spinning" Larvitar digs underground and Mudkip jumps up in the air and spins around the growls and sends out the Water Gun and hits both of them and directly when they are hit with the Water Gun Larvitar come up and hit both of them and knocks them out! Ash grabs two Pokéball and throws them at the duo and gets caught! "Ralts x2 Welcome to the team!"

He looks at May and speaks "So what do you say about my last attacks? Oh they where like you do in a contest!" May smile "Wow your Pokémon was really great and I'm so grateful that I can travel with you! In one day i caught two Pokémon without you here I'm sure that I would have been in a large city and by something useless instead I'm in the forest with you and just catches my first two Pokémon!" Ash smiles "So are you ready to meet your parent again and remember i support your decision, cause no one should be able to tell you what you will be like when you grow up, you see to be a great trainer or coordinator the first you have to learn is that no one is better then the other sure the two of them are opposite the basic is the same, you have to learn about Pokémon before you gets good myself did the complete opposite I was so naive when I started that I only caught 9 Pokémon in my first year as a trainer, I really should have studied more when I was younger! But after the Johto Championship I decided to head to Hoenn with all the Pokémon that I had realest If I didn't have left Squirtle, Pidgeot, Lapras, Charizard, Primeape and Haunter!" He continue "So do you want to walk to your house or would you like to fly on either Latias or Latios?" May "This time i think i will fly on Latios!" And like yesterday with Latias, Latios bends down and lets May climb on!

* * *

**Petalburg Gym**  
Ash "So what do you think they will say when they see all of my Pokémon?" May giggles "Well I'm sure that they will love your legendary Pokémon and especially since they are usually native in Hoenn and not I Johto! My brother is the one who will talk a lot!" Ash laughs May opens the door and lets Ash in and then a young boy rushes to the door and greets them both and asks "So May what kind of Pokémon did you chose? Have you catch more Pokémon on the way here? Have you seen any cool Pokémon so far?" May laughs and tells Ash "I told you that he would talk and ask question!" She grabs her three Pokéballs and tells Max "Max lets go to the back side and both me and Ash can call out all of or Pokémon!" They walk to the backside of the house but they miss the look from May's and Max parents with pride in there eyes that she finally isn't afraid of Pokémon anymore!

* * *

**Backside of the house**

Ash grabs 11 Pokéball and calls Pikachu to jump down on the grass "Ok May you can call out your Pokémon first!" May smiles "Max let me introduce you to Torchic, Azuril and Wurmple!" Max "Wow your Torchic looks good even if I would have picked a Treecko" May "Well she has train a lot with Ash Cyndaquil to make it faster and to make It's fire attacks more powerful!" Max raises an eyebrow "Really that's really great anyway Ash can you let out your Pokémon please" Ash chuckles "Sure Max let me introduce you to Pikachu, Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Larvitar, Latias, Latios, Riolu, Abra, Mudkip and Ralts x 2!" Latias as always flies down to Ash and nuzzles her head in Ash chest! When Max spots the legendary bird fly down straight at Ash and embrace him with her head in his chest he almost faints "Wow I can't believe it all of your'e Pokémon looks really strong! And I guess that you got the Mudkip from Professor Birch?" Ash nods "Yes I got him from Professor Birch! It's ok you two you can show yourself I guess that you two would be May's and Max parents and therefore make you the Gym Leader of Petalburg City!"

Norman and Caroline steps forward and Norman ask "How did you know?" Ash laughs "Well it all began when me, Brock and Misty went to Alto Mare in Johto Region by the way Latios is the blue one and I had to revive from the Soul Due at Alto Mare and Latias the red one are his sister and she have had a crush on me since the first time I went to Alto Mare she even kissed me on the cheek before I left to continue my journey, but when I decided to bring back all my Pokémon who I have around Kanto and Johto I went to Alto Mare to see if my Lapras wanted to come with me on my journey who currently was there so I decided to visit Latias again and she brought me to Latios grave and she took me to his body and I transfer some Life, Aura and psychic energy to him! So to bring him back I had to take Latias paw while i hold my other hand over Latios heart so that Latias could have her brother back! The story doesn't end their doe Latias, Latios and me have what they call a Soul Bond which also makes it unbreakable but even if I wouldn't have this Soul Bond I'm pretty sure that they would have come with me anyway! So I have the Power of Aura, psychic and I can understand what all the Pokémon says! So that's my story!"

Ash continue "Oh I forgot Latias can even transform to a Girl who is also her best friend! Latias if you want you can show them!" Latias giggles and transform till a beautiful girl "Let me introduce you to Latias or like she would be called in this form Bianca! It's impossible for a human to know which of them are who! The only one who knows is Latios and herself!" The look on the faces of the four of them are priceless even May who had no clue at all! Latias transformed back to her natural state and flies to May nuzzles her head at May's cheeks! Ash looks with a even bigger smile than he did before! Max was jealous by the fact that May was going to travel with Ash who not only have one but two legendary Pokémon but that jealousy is fading with Ash next words "Hey Norman and Caroline would it be ok if Max went along on me and May's journey I think he would really need to come out and see the Pokémon world and not only what's replays of the Pokemon Leagues and he would learn more if he traveled with us! And i think May would really like that her brother went along on our journey! Oh and May have i thing to tell you!" Max smiles at Ash words rushes to him and embraces him in a hug! Norman and Caroline smiles at the scene of their son hugging Ash like a brother the look at May and wonder what she would want to talk about?

* * *

**May's story**  
May speaks "When I met Ash I was really scared of Pokémon, I didn't even like them, but all since he saved me from four Mightyena's he has teach me a lot of things about how the Pokémon world works, not only the training and battling way, but also that you have to take a break sometimes and just have fun and relax while all of our Pokémon is beside us and just having a great time, since they also knows that their next day it will be serious again! Ash let his Cyndaquil be like a leader for my Torchic since she is so young and he also to the same with Squirtle and Totodile to help his new Mudkip he has a training scheduled that involve that the Baby Pokémon like Larvitar, Riolu, Abra and Mudkip train by their "Brothers" while Latias and Latios train in the air to get more access to there speed! He also told me that Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbsaur and Cyndaquil are the Team Leaders they are the one that have the upper hand when Ash is not around or if he just want to let his Pokémon to take control over the situation! Since yesterday I have caught two Pokémon and both of them I caught today! While Ash decided that it was a great time for me to get battle experience I quickly took control over the battle against Azuril and finished it with a powerful Ember Wurmple I used two attacks Ember and Peck the Peck attack scored a critical hit! After the battle Ash decided that it now was his turn so he challenged two Ralts with his baby Pokémon Larvitar who was born from a egg while he was in Johto and he picked his newly Pokémon Mudkip! He told his Pokémon that their opponent have a full control over there psychic power so Ash started with Rock Slide and told his Mudkip to use Mud Slap to prevent the offensive attacks but Ralts Teleport away, he told his Pokémon where on the field they would show up so he order his Pokémon so Larvitar used Headbutt at his left and Mudkip used Water Gun on the right the two Ralts sends away two confusion attack but the will of Larvitar and Mudkip is more powerful then the two Ralts, both attack hit them but they gets up and uses Growls at them Ash quickly ordered Larvitar used Dig to get away from the Growl attack and Mudkip used his speed to spin and dodge and use Water gun while spinning he knocked them out and throwed two Pokéballs at them and they was caught!"

May continue "But before we even started to travel together Ash asked me if I would like to come along his journey! He looked in my dreams and told me that if that's what you want you should follow it, so the first he told me was that It's ok to be scared of Pokémon but eventually you will get over it, often it is when you catches your first Pokémon and he also told me that his last attack against the two Ralts was like you do in a Contest, You evade your attack while you take control over the field and uses that against the opponent the spin will lower the point of the opponent and if the attack is more shinning the opponents points drops! That's what i want to be I want to compete in Contest and I'm pretty sure that as long as I have Ash with me I will never loose, look how much he has helped me with, in only two days! That's also a reason why I want to have Max with me, since he without a doubt will be like a trainer and since he is the Gym leaders son! By the way It's often them who takes over the gyms when the time is come!"  
**End of point of view**

Norman and Caroline listen carefully what their daughter say's and they are next to speechless when she is done, not only the way she talks about herself on how she was afraid of Pokémon, but even more how great impact Ash have on her in only two days and what kind of parents would we be if we tells her not follow her dreams. How much could Max learn from Ash? How good as a trainer will they both be if they travel with Ash? What kind of adventure will happen on their journey? Will May and Ash get together? Will Ash and Max be like brothers?

Norman "Wow I'm so proud of you princess not only for the way you speak but how you speak about your dreams and I'm sure that Ash will help you a lot and now even more since I will let Max join you two! Look at yourself May your eyes is sparkling with happiness! Of course you should follow your dreams! Nothing will make me more proud when you win The Grand Festival and with Ash and Max right behind you, you will get really far in the world and remember what Ash said about to relax many trainer just train, train and battle, but without a rest they will never receive as much as you get when you relax and just let yourself and your Pokémon to have fun!"  
May rushes to her parents and hugs them both before turning to Ash and Max who is talking to each other.

They walk,s inside and Ash tells Norman that he don't want to battle him jet, he will battle him later when he has trained more Pokémon from Hoenn region. Norman who was a little surprised with Ash decision since normally trainer just rushes to the next gym then goes straight to next gym. But he smiles and shakes Ash hand in agreement. Ash then asks Norman if he could have a practice battle with him, but he needs to make a quick call first and transfer a Pokémon from the lab! Norman agrees and takes his place on the field. Ash "I would really like if May, Max and Caroline will watch this match, I know that's not how it used to be but May and Max will learn even more if he sees a real Pokémon battle between two trainers!" Norman calls for them and they walks into the arena. Ash tells them that he wants all of them to watch this battle. The trio takes their place on the bench and the judge speaks. May calls out all her Pokemon so they can watch this battle.

* * *

**Ash Ketchum vs Norman Maple**  
Ash calls for the first Pokémon "Cyndaquil battle time!" The fire mouse who is eager to fight starts to pump up fires from his back. Norman " Slakoth come on out!" Out of the ball came a lazy hypnotize Pokémon. The judge tells them to begin the battle! Norman "Slakoth Yawn!" Ash smirks "Cyndquil speed with Quick Attack and attack with Flamethrower!" Cyndquil starts to run in fast speed and when he passes the Yawn he fires the Flamethrower thank to his aim, the attack hit's Slakoth in the chest but recovers. Norman tells Slakoth to use Slash but Ash counters with spin to the left and use Fire Spin. Cyndquil spins away from the Slash attack and opens his mouth and uses Fire Spin and surrounds Slakoth, who gets hit again and don't react quickly enough when Cyndquil uses Headbutt and scores a critical hit and knocks Slakoth out. Both of them recalls their Pokémon and Ash sends out Bulbasaur while Norman sends out Vigoroth.

**Bulbasaur vs Vigoroth**  
Ash "Bulbasuar start with Seed Bomb!" Norman tells Vigoroth to use Quick attack into Crush Claw! Ash tells Bulbasaur to wait until It's close and use Razor Leaf. Vigoroth starts to run when the roof destroys and two humans shows up with a cat Pokémon on their side. Ash growls "Team Rocket what are you doing here! How stupid are you, to try to take gym leaders Pokémon!" Jessie "Haha like they can do anything!" James grabs a Pokéball "Weezing smokescreen attack!" The poison Pokémon sends out a cloud of poison smoke who surrounds the field. After a couple of seconds Ash calls out his legendary Pokémon too send the smokes away! Ash "Are everybody ok?" All of them says yes until May interrupt "They took Torchic!" She starts to cry and Ash who is closest to May embraces her in a warming hug.

Ash eyes became dark as death "It's payback time! Latias use Foresight on me then try to sense where they are!" Latias agrees and uses Foresight on Ash, Ash tells them to follow them both, when they reach the field where Team Rocket are. He calls out Bulbasaur "Bulbsaur I want you to use Vine Whip and make all of them stuck where they are" Ash steps up and walks to the field "Team Rocket It's time to put you in jail!" Ash tells Bulbasaur to use Wine Whip. Bulbasaur sends out his Vine Whip and takes all of them so they can't move. Ash picks up his phone and calls officer Jenny that he has caught 3 Team Rocket members! Officer Jenny arrives and arrests them for attempt to steal and takes them away!" Ash walks to Torchic's case and releases her and she jumps up in Ash warm chest then runs to May and jumps up to hug her and May who is fast enough takes her in her arms and comforts them both. Ash "What do you say about we walks back to the gym and I can send out my psychic Pokémon to rebuild the roof!" They agrees and they walks back to the gym Ash whisper in May's ear "I told you that no one will hurt you! Cause if they do they will feel my wrath!"

May smiles "I know but when it happens no one is prepared. But I'm glad that you are hear without you i wouldn't have get Torchic back!"

Ash smiles back "Anytime May, Anytime!" Ash sends out Latias, Latios, Ralts x 2 and Abra. "Okey each of everyone of you are going to use psychic to rebuild this place as it was before Team Rocket showed up! Begin!" All of them releases a large amount of Psychic powers and they quickly rebuild the place! After the dinner Ash decided to train his Pokémon, he calls Professor Oak and forms the team that he will use tomorrow!

* * *

**Ash Team**  
**Pikachu, Latias, Latios, Cyndaquil, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Ralts x2 Mudkip and Riolu!  
**He do Aura training with Riolu, he helps the both Ralts with their Psychic powers, Pikachu, Cyndquil, Bulbasaur and Squirtle to have battles with each other. Latias and Latios tries to learn more dragon moves!  
After two hours Ash decided to relax and have some fun with his Pokémon so he gives each of every one of them three berries each and they tells stories about how they feel, how they want to be in the future, how they want to train, they talk about their adventures together while the new Pokémon listens clearly in amazement. They doesn't know that May, Max, Norman and Caroline have watched him the whole training with smiles on their faces they decided to walk back in the house to let Ash have some time alone with his Pokémon!

**Thanks for reading and please save, follow or review but no mean comments thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kanto and Johto starters

**Thank you all for reading this and Laura you are right Ash will catch Treecko and Torchic but he will catch Torchic later.  
No mean comments: If you don't like it don't read it! It doesn't have to be harder than that.  
A Loving Adventure Chapter 3  
Chapter 3: Kanto and Johto starters**

**Pokemon on Ash team at the moment**  
**Pikachu, Latias, Latios, Cyndaquil, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Ralts x2 Mudkip and Riolu!**

**Route 104**  
Ash, May and Max walks on route 104 When they reach the perfect spot for their training It's close to the water but also close to the Forrest they call out all their Pokémon Ash looks at May and Max and speaks "May if you want your Pokémon to get stronger they have to battle each other and since you have three Pokémon you will have Pikachu to help you! He is of the most experience Pokémon in my team! He knows what to do with new Pokémon! Hey Pikachu you are going to help Wurmple, Torchic and Azuril today just do what you do when i catch new Pokémon train speed, strength and defense listen to everything May tells you, in that way you will be more used with each other and your bond will grow!" Pikachu nods and runs to May's three Pokémon and speaks in Poké language! Ash walks to his own "Ok today we will step up with our training, Squirlte and Mudkip will train each other then Squirtle you will train with Pikachu for you endurance! Don't worry I will make sure that you not will be to hurt! Cyndaquil you will help Riolu to help his body to get stronger, then later you will train with Bulbasaur to gain even more experience cause as you know You are my most loyal Pokémon I have in my team! Bulbasaur you will later train on your own and learn knew attacks Energy Ball, Dig Magical Leaf so don't worry I will be right beside you when you train! Ralts you both will get used to work in my team so you two will train with each other and use all of your attacks as long as you can and then Latias and Latios will help you with you psychic powers! Latias and Latios you two will train with each other and I want you both two try to master Dragon Rush! Hey Max if you want you can be like a trainer and get me feedback of how the progress goes!" Max runs to Ash and hugs him and says thanks! All of Ash Pokémon cheers loudly.

May "Pikachu with your experience i want you too help me with this training! Wurmple, Azuril and Torchic all of you will train with Pikachu today! He knows exactly what to do so listen to him!" They cheers just as loud as Ash Pokémon does!

The session goes well until a flock off hungry Taillow's shows up to try to scare them Ash walks to the flock and calls Cyndaquil to battle "Cyndaquil start with quick Attack while running use flamethrower!" Cyndaquil starts to run in high speed and at the same time release the fire at the birds who at the same try attempt to dodge It's only one Taillow who doesn't gets hits and it gains speed and uses Quick Attack at Cyndaquil who easily dodges the attack and at the same time the Pokédex blinks an speaks that Cyndaquil have learn a knew attack "Cyndaquil It's time to use your knew attack use Lava Plume!" Cyndaquil unleashes an inferno of scarlet flames washes over Taillow and hits it hard! Ash grabs a Pokéball and throws it at Taillow who get caught! After the catch Cyndaquil starts to evolve and completes to Quilava! Ash grabs his Pokedex and aims it at the newly evolve Quilava! **Quilava the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with It's flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength. Attacks, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Swift, Flame wheel, Lava Plume and Headbutt!**

Ash bends down to Quilava and embraces her in a loving hug and tells her congratulation! "Now return to the training all of you while I will heal Taillow! And Quilava you will now train with Squirtle instead of Bulbsaur!" He grabs Taillow's Pokéballs and sends him out he quickly places his hands over the burning body and heals him.

Ash "Squirtle and Bulbasaur you two is best friends and I know that you Squirtle would have evolved for a long time ago if Bulbasaur also would have evolved you two are also the strongest first stage Pokémon in my team! If you don't want to evolve that's fine with me, but to reach your limit i think it would be best if you two evolved but It's your choice! Squirtle I know that your dream is to became a Blastoise in the future! Bulbasaur you don't have to be afraid to evolve but I think much of your choice to not evolve was cause of how Charizard turned out, but you will never be that kind of Pokémon since you always have been one of my most loyal Pokémon, you also have to remember how Charizard was treated by his former trainer who basically left him on a rock to die! But remember that It's your choice I would never force anyone to evolve you all know that! So let's begin with the battle!"

**Battle between Squirtle and Bulbsaur  
**Squirtle begins with Water Gun and Bulbasaur spins to the left and fired a Razor Leaf attack who hits head on, Squirtle counters with Ice Beam who hits and became frozen, Bulbasaur uses Synthesis who melts the ice and fires four Energy Ball but Squirtle spins under the balls and uses his Hydro Pump to gain speed and uses Skull Bash, Bulbasaur uses Dig to dodge and comes up and fires Wine Whip but Squirtle is to fast for the wines and spins out of the way and uses Headbutt and hits Bulbasaur starts to gather sunlight to his bulb while Squirtle charges his Ice Beam when both of them are ready they unleashes the attacks who collides a massive explosion erupts Taillow uses It's wings to blow the smokes away, when the smokes are gone both of the Pokémon is still standing, Bulbasaur and Squirtle starts to glow white and grows bigger and evolves to Ivysaur respectively Wartortle! Ash runs to both of them and embraces them in a warm hugs and speaks to both of them "I knew you two would evolve at the same time! Congratulation since you already are very strong a don't think it would be to long for you to evolve, but take your time you now need to get used to your new size! Take a break you two!"

May calls out Wurmple and Azuril!  
Wurmple starts with String Shot but Azuril bounces away from the String Shot and fires a low Water Gun at the ground in front of Wurmple who tries to dodge but the effect of the water hits the caterpillar Pokémon who shakes it of and uses Poison Sting Azuril uses Defense Curl and easily shakes it of but is not ready when Wurmple uses Tackle and hits a critical hit! Azuril uses Charm followed by Water Gun Wurmple rolls out of the way and spins towards the target and fires a String Shot who surrounded the target who cannot moves, Wurmple uses tackle and hits Azuril who knocks out and the battle is over! Immediately Wurmple starts to glow white and evolves to Silcoon! May's eyes glows in fascination when her first evolution is complete, but she runs to Azuril and pats her gently on the head in comfort and speaks gently to it.

Ash who have seen the battle from the beginning watches how May face lights up with pride and happiness and smiles towards May "Hey May and Max what do you say about some fishing you never know what kind of water Pokémon that can bite!" They nods and takes two Golden Rod when Ash takes front a Super Rod they take place at the edge of the water and rails the rods out in the water and waits, they talks about the stuff that have happen today, and Ash starts to talk about his adventures especially with legendary Pokémon when suddenly May's rod starts bite "Hey May take it easy and breath slowly and then rail it in!" She does as Ash says and rails it in and a Feebas comes out of the water!

**Battle between Silcoon and Feebas**  
May "Silcoon starts with String Shot!" She fires a spider web towards Feebas but It's to fast and fires a Water Pulse towards the Bug type who spins away from the water "Use Tackle and Poison Sting!"The Tackle attacks hits the water Pokémon and fires the Posion Sting, who also hit's and the water Pokémon gets knocked out May picks out a Pokéball and throws it at Feebas and directly gets caught! May takes Feebas Pokéball and call it out "Hey Feebas welcome to your knew team! I glad to have you in my team and i'm sure that you will became a beautiful Milotic!" Then May spots a Surskit who sprints on the water towards herself and calls out Torchic "Wait till It's close and use Quick Attack followed by Peck!" When the water/bug Pokémon is close enough Torchic sprints towards Surskit in double speed and hits it with Peck who score a critical hit and knocks it out she grabs a Pokéball and throws it at Surskit who gets caught! Ash happily congratulates May for catching two Calm Mind then use Pokémon!

Then Ash gets a Pokémon on his own rod and rails it in and a shiny Magikarp shows up Ash quickly challenge it to a battle! He call out his male Ralts "Ralts start with Double Team followed by Calm Mind" Magikarp gets surrounded by 10 Ralts and fires Water Pulse at all of them Ash calmly tells Ralts to Teleport behind Magikarp and use Confusion at Magikarp, Magikarp gets hits and tries to use tackle but Ash order Ralts to use Magical Leaf! Ralts unleashes the leaf and hits Magikarp who gets knocked out! Ash grabs a Pokéball and throws it at the knocked out Pokémon who easily gets caught! Ash picks up Magikarps Pokéball and sends it to the lab.

Ash smiles and walks towards May and Max "Hey you two what do you say about we walk in to the Forrest and i can cook dinner later, who knows we might even see more Pokémon!" He ads with a wink towards Max! They happily agrees and walks in to the Forrest when Ash spots a Scyther "Quilava i chose you!" Out of the ball came the newly evolved Pokémon who directly spots the bug/flying Pokémon "Quilava start with Quick attack into Flame Wheel" Quilava starts to access more speed when she ads fire around her body and aims towards Scyther who uses Quick Attack to dodge and uses Wing Attack against Quilava but Ash counter with Flamethrower who hits Scyther who gets burned but shakes it of rather quickly much to Ash happiness Scyther uses Double Team, but Ash just stayed there calm and order Quilava to use Swift who never miss and hits Scyther who have no chance at all to dodge Quilavas next attack Quilava fires a Flamethrower at the bug type Pokémon who gets hits and knocked out, Ash grabs a Pokéball and throws it at Scyther who gets caught immediately.

May and Max congratulates Ash when suddenly May spots a Swablu. She grabs Torchic's Pokéball and calls it out "Torchic start with Quick attack and use your Ember while running" Torchic starts to run in fast speed and fires its Ember attack but Swablu fires a Gust attack and blows the Fire away but gets a surprise when Torchic gets even more speed and uses Peck instead and gets hit, but it don't takes to much energy and flies low to score a hit with It's own Peck attack. May easily spots whats going on and order Torchic to use Double team and Ember! Torchic surrounded the flying type and fires an powerful Ember attack and uses Quick attack to score next hit which makes Swablu dissy so May picks up a Pokéball and throws it at Swablu who tries to get away but gets sucked in, and after many shakes Swablu gets caught! May picks up Swablu's Pokéball and calls it out "Swablu welcome to the team! You will fit perfectly in my team!" Swablu flies down to May to sit on May's head which makes Max erupts in laughter!

After a little walk Ash spots two dragon Pokémon and gets interested in both of them he picks out the Pokédex and aims it at one of them **Bagon: Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Bagon dreams of being able to fly through the air. When frustrated from not flying, Bagon uses its head to smash rocks into powder. Attacks: Dragonbreath, Ember, Bite, Headbutt and Aerial Ace!**

He calls out Wartortle and Pikachu to battle against Dratini and Bagon! Bagon starts with an Aerial Ace against Wartortle and Dratini uses twister two surround both of them, Pikachu uses extremespeed to dodge the twister and uses Ice Beam against Aerial ace and Bagon gets hit and frozen in ice. While Pikachu nails Dratini with Extremespeed Pikachu also uses Iron Tail against Bagon who also gets hits! Bagon breaks the ice and uses Dragonbreath against Pikachu and Dratini uses Thundershock against Wartortle but Ash orders Wartorle to use Rapid Spin to block the electric attack and also spin towards both of them the Ash orders Wartortle to combined Hydro Pump with Pikachu's Thunder to create Canon mixed with electricity and water to hits both of the opponent who have no chance to dodge and gets hit and knocks out! Ash grabs two Pokéball and throws them both and both Dratini and Bagon gets caught!

After the dinner Ash asks Ivysaur to use Sweet Scent to gather different kinds of Pokémon, May spots a Shroomish and calls Swablu out and order it to use Quick Attack into Peck! Swablu access to double speed and It's beak grows longer and flies towards the grass Pokémon and nails it hard, Shroomish uses Stun Spore, but May orders Swablu to blow it away with Gust and use Wing Attack! Swablu blows the spore away and It's wing glows white and hit's Shroomish who tries to stay on the ground, May then order Swablu to use Sing! Swablu sends away a soothing song towards the grass Pokémon who falls asleep! May picks up a Pokéball and throws it at Shroomish who after a few shakes gets caught!

Ash then spots two Treecko and decided to follow it with help of Ivysaur. May and Max quickly agrees and follows behind Ivysaur until they reach a old tree who is dying Ash quickly calls out Latias and Latios and order them to use Psychic on the tree to make it so that more trees can grow in the future so that all the Treecko's can live in peace.

Ivysaur walks towards the group of Treecko's.  
**Pokéspeech**  
Ivysaur "Don't worry my trainer have already saved the tree so that in the future more trees can grow and gets bigger so that all of you can live in your favorite place" Treecko "Do you think It's possible if i could be apart of your team?" Ivysaur laughs(Pokélaugh) "I'm sure that my trainer would love to have you in his team why don't you ask him, he can understand what all of the Pokémon says!" Ash nods "Treecko if you want to be apart of my team the first we are going to do is that you have to battle against us one on one!" Treecko nods and take his place Ash calls out female Ralts "Treecko you can have the first attack!" Treecko starts with Quick Attack into Pound! Treecko gets double Speed and jumps in to the air and tries to use It's tail to smash on Ralts but Ash calmly order Ralts to use Double Team followed by Calm Mind! Ralts surrounds Treecko who gets angry and fires a Absorb, who hits but don't takes to much energy of Ralts, Ash orders Ralts to use Confusion and with the effects of Calm Mind increases the power. Treecko use Quick Attack and hits Ralts hard, Ralts tries to focus and with Ash psychic help, Ralts gets powers and fires another confusion against Treecko who gets hit again and knocks out! Ash picks up a Pokéball and throws it at Treecko who gets sucked in and after a few shakes the ball stops and dings. Ash sends it to the lab and they continue to lock after more Pokémon.

Ash uses Ivysaur's Sweet Scent again to lure Pokémon, then suddenly May spots a Vulpix and May calls out Azuril to battle "Azuril bounce into the air and fire a Water Gun!" Azuril gets into the air and fires a low Water Gun and hits Vulpix who gets up and uses a Quick Attack to surprise Azuril but May sees what is about to happen and orders Azuril to spin to the left and fire another Water Gun! Azuril spins away from Vulpix and fires the second Water Gun and hits again and Vulpix gets soaked with water and starts to shiver so Ash calls out Quilava to make Vulpix warm after a couple of minutes Vulpix feels warm again and May gets down on her knees and pats It gently on the head to make it feel comfortable around her, and she asks if it wants to come with her on her journey! Vulpix jumps up in May's warm embrace and May picks up a Pokéball and taps it gently on the head and direct gets caught and sends away to her Dads garden!

Then suddenly more Pokémon shows up and Ash calls out Pikachu and Mudkip to battle against Houndour, Nincada, Trapinch and Electrike "Mudkip send three Water Pulse against Houndour, Nincada and Trapinch! Pikachu use Extremspeed at Electrike" Mudkip sends the Water Pulse against Houndour, Nincada and Trapinch, but Electrike stands in front of them but instead gets hit by Pikachu's Extreemspeed so the Water Pulse soaked the trio who tries to get up but since they are wet Ash order Pikachu to use Thunder to knock the trio out, meanwhile Mudkip uses Dig to surprise Electrike! the trio gets knocked out by the Thunder attack, but Ash wait's to catch them until all of them are knocked out so Ash calmly wait to Mudkip to use It's dig attack! Mudkip comes up from the ground and gets Electrike into the air and uses Water Pulse to the unknown Pokémon who also gets knocked out, so Ash picks up four Pokéball from the bag and throws it at the four of them and after a few seconds all of them gets caught and send away to the lab!

May and Max stares in awe at the last battle. Without knowing that It's beginning to get dark May spots two Pokémon Misdreavus and Mareep! May decides that Torchic and Swablu to battle! "Torchic start to get speed with Quick attack and use your Ember attack towards Mareep! Swablu use Wing Attack against Misdreavus!" Torchic starts to run and fires a powerful Ember attack against Mareep who uses Thundershok but It isn't as much powerful as Torchic's Ember attack but makes it as an explosion but that's gets Better for Swablu who nails Misdreavus with Wing Attack! and Torchic use Quick Attack towards Mareep and hits it before it can respond and gets knocked out so Swablu and Torchic teams up against the tired Misdreavus who uses Hypnosis but Swablu and Torchic spins at either way and uses Wing Attack respectively Ember! both hits and Misdreavus gets knocked out! May grabs two Pokéball and throws it at them and they gets caught and send to her dads greenhouse.

Ash then spots a Murkrow and decides to use Wartortle to end it quickly "Wartortle start with Ice Aqua Jet!" Wartortle starts to surrounds himself in water and in midway against Murkrow uses Ice Beam at himself and score a critical hit and also knocks it out! He grabs a Pokéball and throws it at Murkrow who don't have any powers to gets away, so it gets sucked in and gets caught and send to the lab!

Ash "May and Max what do you say about we sleep in the Forrest tonight? Don't worry I will wake you up if it is any problem!" The both look at each other before they agrees and Ash then takes out there sleeping bags and they quickly gets to sleep!

* * *

**Pokemon on Ash Team**  
**Pikachu, Larvitar, Houndour, Mudkip, Treecko, Dratini, Bagon, Scyther, Riolu, Taillow, Phanphy and Murkrow.**

**Pokémon on May's team**  
**Torchic, Vulpix, Mareep, Shroomish, Azuril And Swablu.**

**Petalburgh Forrest  
**Ash "Okey today we are going to train our new Pokémon! Bagon vs Dratini! Taillow vs Murkrow! Pikachu vs Scyther! Larvitar vs Phanpy, Riolu vs Houndour and Mudkip vs Treecko! Begin!"  
May smiles and copy Ash tactic "Torchic vs Azuril! Mareep vs Shroomish and Swablu vs Vulpix! Begin!"

About 30 Minutes later  
**Ash Team**  
Bagon vs Dratini = Bagon winner, Taillow vs Murkrow = Taillow winner, Pikachu vs Scyther = Pikachu winner, Larvitar vs Phanpy = Phanpy winner, Riolu vs Houndour Riolu winner and Mudkip vs Treecko = Mudkip winner!  
**May's Team**  
Torchic vs Azuril = Torchic winner, Mareep vs Shroomish = Mareep Winner, Swablu vs Vulpix = Swablu Winner!

Ash "Amazing job all of you! Take a twenty minutes break all of you then we are going to train your stats power(Defense, Attack and Speed!)"

**20 Minutes later**  
Ash smiles "Ok this is what we are going to do! to increase your power you have to do your best for a long time! All of you have at least five attacks! you are going to use all of your attacks 15 times, that will make it more powerful and your body will most definitively grow stronger in power! Now Begin remember i will watch over all of you! You can take a break between the attacks as long as you still does it 15 times now begin!"  
**  
Ash Team**  
Larvitar: Rock Slide, Dig, Bite, Headbutt and Rock Blast.  
Houndour: Ember, Bite, Smog, Quick attack and Headbutt.  
Mudkip: Water Gun, Water Pulse, Mud Slap, Dig and Tackle.  
Treecko: Tackle, Absorb, Quick Attack, Pound and Bullet Seed.  
Dratini: Thundershock, Twister, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage and Water Gun.  
Bagon: Ember, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Aerial Ace and Bite.  
Scyther: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, X Scissor and Aerial Ace.  
Riolu: Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Endure and Blaze Kick.  
Taillow: Peck, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team and Roost.  
Phanpy: Rollout, Earthquake, Dig, Headbutt and Tackle.  
Murkrow: Wing Attack, Haze, Pursuit, Peck and Quick Attack.  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Extremespeed, Thunder, Iron Tail, Dig.

**May's Team**  
Torchic: Ember, Quick Attack, Peck, Double Team and Double Kick.  
Azuril: Water Gun, Tackle, Growl, Pound and Tail Whip.  
Mareep: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Tackle, Growl and Thunderbolt  
Shroomish: Absorb, Stun Spore, Tackle, Bullet Seed(Treecko) and Sleep Power.  
Swablu: Peck, Sing, Wing Attack, Quick Attack and Gust.  
Vulpix: Ember, Quick Attack, Growl, Whil o Whisp and Bite.

After 3/5 Hours later Torchic's ember is replaces by Flamethrower the same is for Bagon, Vulpix and Houndour! Dratini's Thundershock is thanks to Pikachu a Thunderbolt! Treecko's and Shroomish Absorb is Mega Drain! Mudkip's Mud Slap is now Mud Shot! Azuril have lerned Water Pulse and Headbutt!

**After Lunch**  
Ash "Ok are you ready for next training session?" All of them are eager to start! "Ok next session will be learn new attacks! Example Treecko will try to learn Dig and Energy Ball! Taillow, Murkrow, Torchic, Scyther and Swablu will try to learn Aerial Ace! Phanpy will help Larvitar with Earthquake and Larvitar will help Phanpy with Rock Slide! Pikachu will help Mareep with all the electric attacks and Dig! Houndour and Vulpix will try to learn more Fire attack like Flame Wheel! lets begin!"

**3 Hours later**  
May, Max and Ash is very impressed with the progress of their Pokémon! So the decided to take one hour brake and just relax with their Pokémon so they don't get to tired! They talk about the different type moves they can learn! And how Pikachu might need to evolve to get stronger since it already have reach It's limits! They talk about the next contest, the next gym battle, where the gym leader will use rock types Pokémon! They talk about what kind of legendary Pokémon they might see thanks to that he is just Ash! Since he already have met all of Kanto's legendary Pokémon's and the only Johto legendary he hasn't met yet is Raikou!

The next training session Ash "Ok for the last session for today it will be like this! All of you will use all attack you know for the next 2 hour! Of course you will not do it in two hour straight! After every 30 minutes it will be 5 minutes break and then after that we will continue until me or May say's it alright to stop! Now Begin!"

**Training Session  
One Hour later  
Ash "Good job Treecko you just learn yourself Iron Tail! You will now try to learn Headbutt!" "All the flying types and Torchic are going to learn Aerial Ace! Lets begin!" "Riolu is going to try to learn Mach Punch! Pikachu will try to learn Thunderpunch! Scyther will try to learn Metal Claw and Steel Wing! Now continue!"**

May "Vulpix you are going to try to learn Dig and Flame Wheel! Swablu you are going with the flying types to learn Aerial Ace but all of you can also start on to try to learn Steel Wing! Shroomish you are going to learn Headbutt and Energy Ball! Azuril you are going learn Return It's a attack who gets more powerful the more you like your trainer!"

**3 hours later**  
Ash and May have watched the whole session when suddenly Azuril starts to glow white and evolves to Marill!" May sprint to the newly evolved Pokémon and lifts her up and speaks "Hey Marill I'm so proud of you! If you continue with this happiness you will probably be Azumarill very soon but i will get you an Everstone so that you can train your new form and not evolve to fast!"

**After dinner**  
Ash "Hey Max what do you think about the training session?" Max smiles and speaks in a amazed voice "Wow I have never seen so much Pokémon training in one day! It feels amazing to just watch when they fires their attacks for hours, then rest and then continue with another thing like to learn new attacks, even a beginner trainer like my sister! It's amazing to just watch how she is now compared to for only a couple of days ago!" May smiles and interrupt "Yeah without Ash i would never have catch this kinds of Pokémon in just four days and it's even better when i train them with you, since you have much more experience than i do!" Ash smiles and blushes lightly "Well that's good cause tomorrow we will train how to make your Pokémon attack like in a contest, so we will focus on to make the moves more flashy! We will also combined the moves like i did with Ice Beam and Aqua Jet! and when Torchic evolves i will train it with my powers so that i can teach it Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick and Brick Brake! You will be the first trainer in the Pokémon world to have a Torchic who knows Aura Sphere! When your Silcoon evolves to Beautifly i will transfer my Butterfree to train it, to learn different moves!"

May and Max stares at Ash with wide gap when May suddenly brakes the silence "Wow good this will be so amazing! I can't wait to compete in the next contest!" Ash smiles "Well It's about 3 weeks until next contest is held, so you will have a lot of training before than and when you are their you will blow them away! Cause you already is amazing, and in three week I'm sure that when you have more experience and feel more comfortable with Pokémon nothing can go wrong!" May lightly blush at the compliment. After talking for like 3 hours the trio go to sleep!

* * *

**Ash team**  
Totodile  
Pidgeot  
Charizard  
Bayleaf  
Heracross  
Mudkip  
Treecko  
Butterfree  
Latias  
Riolu  
Primape  
Haunter

**May's team**  
Torchic  
Misdreavus  
Swablu  
Marill  
Silcoon  
Surskit

May "Ok today we will train like this! Bayleaf will train with Treecko, Totodile will train with Mudkip to get you too evolve, Latias will train with Charizard you both are going to learn more dragon moves, Primeape will train with Riolu and Torchic to learn them more fighting moves, Silcoon will train with Butterfree and Heracross since you are really close to evolve! Haunter will train with Misdreavus, Pidgeot will train with Swablu, Surskit will train with Marill!"

**3 hours later**  
Moves learn  
Bayleaf: Energy Ball and Magical Leaf.  
Totodile: Ice Beam and Aqua Jet, Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw and Dig.  
Chariazard: Earthquake, Overheat, Dragon Pulse.  
Latias: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse and Extremespeed.  
Torchic: Double Kick, Fire Spin(Thanks to Charizard) and Aerial Ace.  
Riolu: Brick Brake, Focus Blast and Mach Punch.  
Primeape: Earthquake, Dig and Headbutt.  
Butterfree: Aerial Ace, Bug Bite, Energy Ball and Bug Buzz.  
Heracross: Brick Brake, Power Gem, Rock Slide.  
Haunter: Energy Ball, Thunderbolt, Psychic.  
Misdreavus: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball.  
Pidgeot: Sky Attack, Drill Peck, Hyper Beam.  
Swablu: Aerial Ace,  
Surskit: Bug Bite, Bug Buzz and Water Pulse.  
Marill: Ice Beam, Aqua jet and Headbutt.  
Mudkip: Ice Beam.  
Treecko: Sunny Day and Solarbeam  
Silcoon: Bug Bite and Bug Buzz.

Ash "Ok i want to a battle between Bayleaf and Totodile! Totodile, you are exactly like Bulbasaur, you don't have to be afraid to evolve, you are already strong! The only thing left is your own spirit! Bayleaf you don't have to be afraid to show your emotion towards me!" He walks towards Bayleaf and strokes her gently on her cheek and speaks "I love all my Pokémon and i know that you are afraid, since you will be a lot bigger and stronger when you evolve so you are afraid that you can't stop your emotion and use Body Slam! You can actually use Wine Whip to show your emotion instead of Body Slam! I also have a feeling that another Pokémon that i recently caught have a crush on you!" She blushes very hard at the latest statement "Now begin! You will fight on your own! May watch closely this battle will be like a contest so watch carefully how they do every moves"

Battle between Bayleaf and Totodile.  
Bayleaf starts with Sunny Day and uses Razor Leaf to surround Totodile, Totodile counter away with Aqua Jet and uses Headbutt! In the last second Bayleaf uses Protect a move that not even Ash knew that Bayleaf had learn but smiles nevertheless. Totodile crashes into the white wall and gets dizzy, Bayleaf uses Body Slam who hits hard, but it makes so that Totodile gets awake and quickly fires a Water Pulse now that the Sunny Day is off! The Water Pulse hits and makes Bayleaf dizzy and Totodile uses Shadow Claw, Totodiles Claw gets dark and slashes on Bayleaf who shakes it of Bayleaf fires a Energy Ball and Totodile counter with Ice Beam! The ice quickly froze the grass attack and Totodile starts to charge Ice Beam in full power, Bayleaf starts to charge herself with the last amounth of strenght the both of them fires at the same time exactly like Bulbasaur vs Squirlte and the the attacks collides and makes an explosion and Pidgeot quickly uses Whirlwind too blow the smokes away. when the smoke is gone Totodile and Bayleaf still stands up and they walks slowly towards each other and hugs each other and at the same time the both of them starts to glow white and change forms. Now at the same spot stood Meganium and Croconaw "Fantastic done both of you! You both can take 2 hours brake to relax!"

He turns to Mudkip and Treecko who both looks with eyes who clearly speaks in jealousy he bends down to both of them "Don't worry they are only friends! The fact is that this is the first time they even hugs each other! But when you both are ready to evolve and i know that it will happen between next week or the week after that! I want to use both of you in the next gym battle to give you the battle experience you will need to evolve!" They squeals in happiness and Mudkip jumps up in Ash chest and feel his heartbeat raise with happiness and gratefulness. "What do you say about that you two have a practice battle? without my comand, you iwll battle on your own, and use the attacks like you want, you can even use attacks that only you know and have not been ad to the Pokédex!" Both of them agrees and take their place on the field Ash turns to May and Max "Max watch closely this will be their first battle with each other and I will need you obeservation on how the battle goes while i will take Butterfree to help Silcoon to train and get experience!" Max nods with happiness then Ash turns to May "May I would really like if you come with me since Silcoon is your Pokémon we might need Surskit two since it also is a bug type Pokémon!" May's eyes sparkles with happiness "I would really like that! Come on lets gets stronger!"

* * *

**With May and Ash**  
Ash smiles at May "So May are you ready to train Silcoon so that she gets stronger?" May smiles back "I can't wait!" Ash picks Butterfrees Pokéball and throws it in the air "Good answer Butterfree i chose you" "Free, free" Ash chuckles "Well Romeo save it for later!" May stood there confused "Wait what did he say?" Ash chuckles even more "He said that he can't wait until Silcoon evolves to Beautifly! You see i released Butterfree cause he found a Pink Butterfree who he fall in love with, so I let him be with her, but since my Butterfree was caught and never really released he lived on! A butterfly only lives 1 and a half year after evolution, she died in the summer before i met my Butterfree again! That's one reason why he wanted to join my team again, the other reason was cause we both missed each other, so i asked if he wanted to come with me again, i also got back a few other Pokémon who i left to either train with other trainers or left cause it was the right thing to do! Now i have all of them back!" Ash looks into May's eyes when she suddenly starts to cry, Ash quickly comforts May in warming hug and tells her soothing words to calm her down! They release from each other and May called out Silcoon and Surskit to train.

Ash takes commando "Ok Butterfree i want you to help Silcoon with your own experience when you where a Metapod remeber it toon only a couple of days before you evolved from a Caterpie till you final stage!" Butterfree nods and floats down to Silcoon and starts to talk

**Pokespeech**  
Butterfree "You see Silcoon when you are in your middle stage, it not much you can do, often a cocoon Pokémon evolves cause when a trainer is in a bad situation! But since we are not in that kind of situation the only thing you have to do is to use your attacks as long as you can, when you are done and you feel exhausted you will feel a power inside of you that will make your transformation complete! Ash she is ready!"  
Ash nods to May who speaks "Ok Silcoon I want you to use you Poison Sting, Tackle, Bug Bite, String Shot and Bug Buzz!" Silcoon nods and starts to fire a steam of Poison Sting at a tree five time, before switching to Bug Buzz and use that attack 10 times, before switching to Bug Bite and use that attack 8 times, before using a couble attack of String Shot And Tackle together 10 times!

50 Minutes later Butterfree "Ash I think It's time she are ready!" Ash turns to May "May she is ready, It's your final words who will make it complete!" May smiles at Ash "Ok Silcoon I know that you can do it! Show the world that you can be the strongest Beautifly in the world! You might even if you are ready, you might have a mate who adores you! Imagine your flying training with Butterfree!" Whit the pride of her trainer she finally gets the power over her body and gets warm before she starts to crack the cocoon open and flies out to her trainer and sits on May's head and spreads her beautiful wings to seduce Butterfree who responds with his caring eyes towards Beautifly. Ash "Congratulations May amazing job! You will be a fantastic trainer in the future!" He grabs May in a hug before they walk back to their place.

* * *

**The battle between Mudkip and Treecko**  
Treecko starts with Mega Drain but Mudkip spins away and fires a Mud Shot at Treecko who also spins away and in the same time fires three Energy Balls at Mudkip who anwsers with Ice Beam and uses Aqua Jet and scores a hit, but thanks to Treecko's endurance Treecko brushes it of and fires a steam of Bullet Seed and hits Mudkip three times, Mudkip tries to shake the feeling of and sprints towards Treecko and uses Headbutt, but Treecko answer with Iron Tail, but Mudkip blocks it with Mud Shot who hits the tail and Treecko winces in pain both of them starts to pant but none of them want to lose. Treecko fires three Energy Balls but Mudkip uses Dig and digs underground and comes up behind him and scores a hit with Headbutt. Treecko's energy starts to dip, and starts to charge Solarbeam but Mudkip counter with Ice Aqua Jet and charges right trough the Solarbeam right towards Treecko who uses Quick Attack and starts to run towards the Ice Aqua Jet and gets double speed and at the same time use his Energy Ball who hits the jet and both of them collides and knocks out!

At the same time when the battle is over Ash walks up towards time and gets down on his knees and starts to pat them both on the head "Amazing job both of you! I'm so proud of both of you! Tomorrow all of our Pokémon will have a rest day unless we meet some Pokémon who might join our team!" He walks to the rest of the group of Pokémon "All of you can take a break for the rest of the day! Tomorrow we will also rest, but it will not be here!" Ash continue "Pidgeot and Charizard i want you two to fly us to The Pokémon Center in Rustboro City! May and Max which Pokémon will you fly on! Latias you can turn into Bianca if you want so no one recognize you!" She agrees and transform Bianca speaks "I want to fly on Charizard!" Max "Me too!" Ash smiles "Fine hop on! May and I will fly on Pidgeot!" May blushes but shakes it of quickly before Ash notice. Ash takes May's hand and feel a spark between them and he lead her on Pidgeot's back behind himself with arms around his stomach.

**The Pokémon center  
**The fly towards Rustboro City took 20 minutes they land right in front of the door and walks to the counter and asks for a room with four beds! Ash gives Nurse Joy his 11 Pokéballs and May gives Nurse Joy her six balls before they head to the room. Inside the room Ash walks to the computer and searches for Pokemon at route 116 and sees a couple of Pokémon that he wants to catch he looks at Growlihte, Ponyta, Scarmory, Ryhorn, Gligar, Sneasel, Snowrunt, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Absol, Beldum and Zangoose. "Hey what do you two say about to do some sightseeing tomorrow I need to go to the Pokémart anyway? The information also said that they have recently open a new mall in town, so what do you two say?" May quickly agrees "Hey Max apparently they have a Library who only is about Pokémon!" That got Max interested and he also agrees! Ash continue "After that I want to catch some Pokémon at route 116 probably Growlihte, Ponyta, Scarmory, Rhyhorn, Gligar, Sneasel, Snowrunt, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Absol, Beldum and Zangoose outside the cave! May if you want to check what kind of Pokémon there is at those place you can check on the computer! Anyway I'm going to take a shower!" May decided to check what kind of Pokémon there are where they are going to go tomorrow, She spots Pokémon like Illumise, Volbeat, Skitty, Lileep, Meditite, Aipom, Slugma, 5 Eevee, Nidoran(female), Nidoran(male), Nuzleaf, Ledyba, Hitmontop and Trapinch.

Ash walks to his bed and quietly laid down on his back, he calls Professor Birch and asks him if he can upgrade so that May can have more than six Pokémon since she will catch a lot of Pokémon tomorrow. After a little time Professor Birch agrees but only if he checks up on her, so that she really can handle to have more than six so he updates it to twelve. Ash decided to make a quick call to Professor Oak, Ash starts to talk about how his Pokémon feels especially Pikachu, Oak says that Pokachu spends a lot of time with his Kanto Pokémon and Latios which makes him smile he tells Professor Oak that he will catch a lot of Pokémon tomorrow so don't be to surprised! He ends the call, and quickly dials the number home to speak with his mother about his new journey, and about May and Max, Delia asks a lot of Question about May which makes Ash blush in embarrassment After like 15 minutes he ends the call and goes to sleep with a huge smile on his face.

That's chapter number 3! Ash and May's Pokémon team is already decided!


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Pokémon!

**Thank you all for reading this story  
If you don't like it, don't read it! No hate review please!**

**A Loving Adventure Chapter 4**  
**Chapter 4: Catching Pokémon!**

**Morning at the Pokémon Center**  
May wakes up and quickly walks to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. She shower for like 10 Minutes and when she walks out from the bathroom she smiles when she looks at the bed where a sleeping Ash lays in peace with a smile on his face. May walks to the computer and quickly decide what kinds of Pokémon she will take with her today! She turns around when she hears a noise from the bed. Ash rubs his eyes and stares at May with a huge smile on his face. May "Ash what are you smiling at?" Ash shakes his head and snapped out of it. Ash "Oh well i had a fantastic dream, You and i both won or Championship! You won Grand Festival and i won Hoenn League and also became Hoenn Champion but I decided to continue to travel with you and Max! Cause It's not important in the moment to be champion you and Max are way important! I would probably never be Hoenn champion anyway I would rather be Champion of Kanto! Imagine in the future May Marple Princess of Hoenn and Ash Ketchum Prince of Kanto! That's why I smiled, if this would happen for one year ago, I would probably had choose to be champion but I'm not even close at the moment, so I would rather help you and Max to be stronger together! Cause together all of us can be anyway we want, I also have way more fun with you and Max then I had with my former travel partners!" May smiles all the time Ash speaks and walks towards Ash and hugs him! Ash whispers in her ears "I talked to Professor Birch yesterday so you can now have up to 12 Pokémon at the same time instead of 6!" May hugs him even closer and whisper "Thank you Ash! With out you I don't even know what u would have done if you hadn't saved me from the Mightyena's!" Ash whispers "Your welcome and I'm so happy that we have met each other!" They both smiles towards each other before Ash walks towards the Bathroom.

* * *

While Ash walks to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast May walks back to the computer and picks what kind of Pokémon who will help her to catch more Pokémon to her team.

**May's Team**  
**Torchic, Beautifly, Vulpix, Shroomish, Surskit, Marill, Misdreavus and Swablu.**

* * *

Ash walks out of the Bathroom and walks to the second computer and picks his own team. He decides to chose.  
**Ash Team  
Fearow, Riolu, Quilava, Snorlax, Mudkip, Treecko, Bagon, Dratini, Latios, Tauros, Electrike and Phanpy.**

* * *

Max wakes up and rubs his eyes and watch how carefully Ash and May picks their choice for today, Ash even more since he has more Pokémon! But he climbs out of the bed and says good morning to Ash and his sister. They greets back and he walks to get ready for breakfast!

**After breakfast  
**They walks to the new mall and walks in and Ash speaks "So what do you want to do first?" May drags them both to the clothe shop and they shop, beach clothes, all of them by a second pair of shoes if their first par breaks, Ash decided to bye a new outfit for himself. He by's a par of dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a dark blue shirt with a lightning bolt on the left chest! A black west with a crest which represent a rainbow colored Sacred Ash. A new cap who is dark blue with a lightning bolt on the front! Ash pay's for everything.

Ash choice is to go to the Pokéstore He byes a friendship checker to all of them and also explains to them how it works. He tells them that it shows how good friendship you have with your Pokémon, he also byes them a Pokégear where they can store numbers, Pokemon on your team and a Map so they never is going lost or if they are away from each other! He pays for their stuff and walks to the Pokémart.

**Pokémart**  
They byes: Pokéballs, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Luxury Balls, Full Restores and Full Heals.

They walks to route 116  
They dicides to walks by them self and Ash quickly spots a Growlihte and calls out his Mudkip.  
**Ash  
Mudkip vs Growlithe  
**Ash "Mudkip start with Water Pulse" Mudkip sends out her water attack towards the puppy Pokémon who digs undergrounds Ash "Mudkip close you eyes and sense where It's going to come up, and jump away and use Headbutt!" Mudkip closes her eyes and gets in full concentration and jumps up in the air and runs straight towards Growlithe who gets surprised and hit with Headbutt and after a little time it shakes it of and fires a Flamethrower at Mudkip but Ash tells Mudkip to use Water Pulse and destroy the fire. Mudkip uses Water Pulse for the second time and the attack plows right through and straight at Growlithe who tries to dodge but gets hits and knocked out! He picks a Pokéball and catches Growlithe! He picks up the ball and welcome it to the team before sends it back to the lab.

**May**  
May walks with Max when she spots a Ledyba and calls out Swablu to end it fast  
Swablu vs Ledyba  
May "Swablu spin your Quick Attack into a Aerial Ace!" Swablu spins while gets It's speed gets even more speed with Aerial Ace and nails Ledyba with a critical hit and Ledyba gets knocked out! May picks out a Pokéball and throws it at Ledyba who after a few seconds gets caught. She picks up the ball and since It's knocked out she sends it back to her dad. She returns Swablu back.

A few minutes later she spots a male and a female Nidoran she calls Torchic and Vupix out!  
Vulpix and Torchic vs Nidoran x2  
May "Both of you start with Quick Attack and use the speed to use Flamethrower!" They obeys and starts to accelerate there speed up and shots out a huge steam of fire from their mouth at the terrified Nidoran's and who gets hit and knocked out! May throws two Pokéball at the Nidoran's who gets caught. She calls them both out and she bends down to her knees and pats them both on their head and welcomes them to the team!

* * *

**Ash**  
He walks for i while until he spots a Beldum and calls Riolu out!  
**Riolu vs Beldum(High level)**  
Beldum starts to charge in high speed with Take Down but Ash tells Riolu to use Quick Attack to dodge and use Blaze Kick! Riolu races away from the Beldum but turns around and seconds later he kicks Beldum with his fire leg and hits Beldum hard, but thanks to It's defense he shakes it of! Beldum starts to charge his attack again but don't comes very fast thanks to Riolu's Aura Sphere who knocks it out. He quickly grabs a Pokéball and throws it at Beldum who gets caught! He bends down to his Riolu and hugs him warmly and congratulates him for a good battle.

A few minutes later he spots a Sneasel and a Snorunt  
He calls out Quilava and tells her to battle with Riolu!  
**Quilava and Riolu vs Sneasel and Snorunt!**  
Snowrunt and Sneasel both starts with Blizzard! Ash quickly orders both of them to use Dig to avoid the attack and then use Flame Wheel and Mach Punch! They digs away from the icy storm and jumps up and Quilava starts to roll in fire against Sneasel and Riolu use his fast Mach Punch at Snorunt and hit's them both! They gets up and Sneasel uses Dark Pulse at Quilava and Snowrunt uses Water Pulse at them both! Both of them uses quick attack to dodge and Riolu runs towards Sneasel and uses Blaze Kick and kicks it in the stomach and knocks out, while Quilava uses Flamethrower while spinning and hits Snowrunt who gets knocked out too. Ash grabs two Pokeballs and throws them at the two ice Pokémon who gets caught and send away to the lab. Ash grabs his two Pokémon in his embrace and congratulates them both!

Ash "Hey Riolu what do you say about you and me connect our Aura together that way you and me don't even have to speak with each other we just speask trough our minds! To to it both of us have to send our Aura to our hands and shake on it!" Riolu agrees and sends his Aura to his hand and Ash to the same, they shakes hands 'Fantastic done Riolu take a rest!' He returns it to the ball and continue his search for new Pokémon to his team.

* * *

**May  
**After a few minutes she spots a Slugma and calls out Marill.  
**Marill vs Slugma**  
May "Marill start with Water Pulse!" Marill fires a huge pulse of water at the fire rock Pokémon who digs underground to dodge, May who had train especially when the target is no where to be seen, she tell Marill to use her ears to detect where It's going to show up. Marill closes her eyes and uses sound wave to discover where it is. The ground start to shake and May tells Marill to spin away and fire a low Water Gun! Marill spins away from Slugma and fires a low Water Gun at the Pokémon and hit but Slugma shakes it of and fires a Flamethrower and hits Marill who gets burned. May orders to use Water Pulse. Marill recovers and fires the pulse and scores a hit and Slugma gets confused, May picks up a Pokéball and throws it at Slugma who gets sucked in and after many shakes it gets complete. May bends down to Marill and gives her a Rawst Berry to make the burns to get heald. She returns it to the Pokéball and contiues her search for more Pokémon. After a couple of minutes she spots a Trapinch and calls out Surskit.**  
**

**Surskit vs Trapinch**  
May "Surskit Quick Attack and fires a Water Gun!" Surskit uses It's high speed and doubles it with Quick Attack and fires a Water Gun at Trapinch who digs undergorund and wents up directly right at Surskit who tries to dodge but gets hits. May tells Surskit to use Bug Bite and bites the Trapinch who flinch in pain May quickly tells Surskit to use Aqua Jet. Surskit surrounds it self with water and quickly went straight at Trapinch who tries to get away but is to late and gets hit with the super effective attack but orders a Mud Shot and hits the Surskit all over It's body, May order a Aqua Jet to make the mud to disappear rush to the ground Pokémon and hits it hard and it gets knocked out! May picks up a Pokéball and throws it at the ground Pokémon who gets sucked in and after a few seconds gets caught. May tells Surskit that it was amazing. She returns it and takes a break with Max.

* * *

**With Ash**  
Ash walks deeper in the forrest and sees 2 injured Absol he walks calmly at the two nightmare Pokémon and sends out a camling aura at the duo since he knows that they normally hates trainers, Ash places his hands over the duos injured body and heals them quickly and peaceful both of the Absol wents straight up and starts to nuzzle their head at Ash face who laughs he gives them a couple of Sitrus berries they happily eats them and the duo then asks Ash for a Pokémon battle since they wants to join him, But Ash says that he only wants one so he calls May and tells her and Max to come to his place. A couple of minutes later they arrives. Ash "Hey May the both Absol wants to join my team but I only need one so I think it would be perfect if you catch the others!" May smiles happily and agrees but only if she can beat it in a battle. She calls out Torchic.

**Torchic vs Absol**  
Absol starts with Slash May quickly reacts "Torchic Quick Attack and jump up in the air and spin and fires a Fire Spin at Absol!" Torchic runs at the slash attack but suddenly stops and jumps up in the air and spins and fires a Fire Spin who surround the nightmare Pokémon in a vortex, Absol shakes it of uses Dark Pulse, May orders Torchic to use Karate Shop at the Dark Pulse and kick it back at Absol who is stunned by the surprise and gets hit by It's own attack, the dark type Pokémon fires a Hyper Beam May orders Torchic to use quick Attack and Flamethrower! Absol fires the Hyper Beam at Torchic but Torchic speeds away from the beam and fires a Flamethrower at Absol who gets hit hard and knocked out! May picks up a Pokéball and throws it at Absol who gets sucked in and caught! May happily thanks Torchic for a good job and takes up Absol's Pokéball and calls it out Absol walks straight to her new trainer with pride in It's body and nuzzles her head in Mays chest! May pats it gently on the head, when suddenly Ash walks straight at May with pride in It's eyes and tells her that combination attack was amazing and congratulation to the catch an Absol May happily says thanks. Then Ash calls out his Riolu to battle the other Absol.

* * *

**Riolu vs Absol **  
Absol starts with Quick Attack and Dark Pulse. Ash wait until it is close enough then orders "Riolu use your own Quick Attack to intercept Absol and use Brick Brake at the Dark pulse and go straight at Absol and use Aura Sphere!" Riolu intercepts Absol's attacks and uses Brick Brake at the Dark pulse and sends it back and fires a Aura Sphere who also hits The nightmare Pokémon! Absol shakes it of and uses Nightmare and sends Riolu to sleep! Ash smiles and tells him via his own Aura to pretend to sleep then jump up into the air and fires three Aura Sphere and Quick Attack into Blaze Kick! Riolu pretends to sleep and Absol uses Leaf Blade and Headbutt but gets a complete surprise when Riolu suddenly with closed eyes jumps up into the air and uses Brick Brake on Absol's head and uses Blaze Kick in the stomach, Absol grimaces in pain and gets knocked out! Ash walks at the Absol and uses his Aura to make it to full health Absol starts to nuzzles his head and Ash tells it welcome to the Team tomorrow you will have your first training session! He picks up a Pokéball and gently taps it on the head and 2 seconds later it is send away toward the lab! Ash walks to Riolu and hugs him again and tell it that he was amazing and he can't wait until it gets even stronger! Riolu smiles hugs his trainer back.

Ash "May thanks you for that you showed me how to use a fighting move at a dark attack not even I knew that it could get like that! you inspires me so much and you don't even now about that's trainer skill!" May smiles and hugs him lovingly and kisses him on his cheek. They decided to stick together when they sees 14 Eevee's Ash "Hey May how many Eevee's do you want to catch?" May smiles "As many as I can since they can evolve to so many different Pokémon!" Ash smiles back "Ok lets catch 7 each!" May agrees and calls out: Torchic, Absol, Swablu, Beautifly, Shroomish, Vulpix and Trapinch.  
All the Eevee's use Shadow Ball May counters with Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, Silver Wind, Energy Ball, Flamethrower, Mud Shot all the attacks collieds but their power is so strong that the attacks went straight at each and everyone of them and all of them gets knocked out she grabs 7 Pokéballs and throws them all at the Eevee's who gets caught and sends to her dad. She congratulates her Pokémon for a great catch.

Ash calls out: Bagon, Dratini, Tauros, Electrike, Phanpy Fearow and Snorlax.  
Eevee's starts with Quick attack into Headbutt Ash order them to do Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Zen Headbutt, Spark, Rock Slide, Tri Attack and Hyper Beam! Ash Pokémon waits till they are close enough and then fires their attack and all of them gets knocked out thanks to the after effect of the collision. Ash picks up the balls and throws them at the Eevee's who gets caught and send to the lab. He thanks his Pokémon for a good practice session and his Pokémon starts to laugh.

* * *

They walk a little more before they have lunch when Ash spots a Rhyhorn and calls out Mudkip.  
**Mudkip vs Rhyhorn  
**Rhyhorn begins to accelerate and tries to smash Mudkip with Take Down Ash tells Mudkip to jump away and uses Water pulse! Mudkip jumps to her right side and fires the Water Pulse in the face and Rhyhorn winces in pain but rately easily shakes it of and fires a fast Rock Blast who hits Mudkip, thanks to Mudkip small body the rocks it double so big as itself but only one rock hits until Mudkip digs underground and come up right under Rhyhorn and hits it hard in the mid section, Rhyhorn falls to the ground and Mudkip fires a Ice Beam who hits Rhyhorn and makes it frozen. Ash grabs a Pokéball and throws it at the heavy rock Pokémon who after a couple of shakes gets caught and sends to the lab. Ash pet Mudkip on the head and tells her congratulation to help him get another Pokemon in his team!

They decides to take a lunch brakes so they calls out all their Pokémon to join them! While Ash prepares the stew May and Max begins to set the table, while the Pokémon puts up bowls on the blanket so that they don't have to sit in the grass. While they eat they talk about their day so far, Ash tells them that tomorrow they will start to prepare harder before the battle against Roxanne.

* * *

**Afternoon  
**Ash, May and Max walks together to continue to search for new Pokémon after 15 minutes May sees a Meditite and a Aipom and immediately calls out Swablu and Marill.

**Marill and Swablu vs Meditite and Aipom  
**Meditite begins with Quick Attack and Headbutt while Aipom starts with Double Team and Focus Punch. May calmly waits until they are close enough then order Aerial Ace on Meditie and Water Pulse against Aipom. The Aerial Ace scores a hit in the stomach on Meditite who falls to the ground but recovers from the hit and Water Pulse naturalaser the Focus Punch, Meditite uses Karate Shop on Marill while Aipom uses Swift on Swablu, Swablu uses endures the Swift attack and Uses Air Cutter against both of them while Maril uses Headbutt on Meditite and knocks it out. Marill then uses Water Pulse against Aipom and Swablu uses Aerial Ace on Aipom who gets hit from both attacks and knocks out. May picks up two Pokéballs and easy catches the duo who gets send to her father's garden. May happily thanks the duo and then recalls them.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Ash looks far a head and sees a Gligar and calls out Dratini.  
**Dratini vs Gligar**  
Gligar uses Double Team and Quick Attack Ash calls Dratini to use sense the real one and Use Water Pulse against it. Dratini closes It's eyes and sense the real one a fire the pulse against Gligar who dodges the attack with Quick attack but Ash orders Dratini to use dig to dodge then use Dragon Rage. Dratini digs underground and comes up and fires the Dragon Rage at Gligar, Gligar's energy gets sucked in the attack and uses Rock Throw at Dratini, Ash smirks and tells Dratini to use Twister and Flamethrower together, Gligar sends out large rock blocks at Dratini but Dratini first sends out the Twister attack then ads the fire to the tornado who ultimately became a Fire storm towards Gligar who is to late to react so it gets caught in the tornado and falls towards the ground, Ash quickly grabs a Pokéball and catches the Gligar from crash into the ground, after two shakes the balls stops and gets send away to the lab. Ash walks up to the little dragon and embraces it in a happily hug and thanks it for the great fire tornado.

* * *

**May**  
**Volbeat and Illumise vs Torchic and Misdreavus  
**May "Torchic begin with Flamethrower and Misdreavus use Shadow Ball." The bug duo uses double Gust attack. Torchic and Misdreavus penetrates the gust attack and strikes them hard, but recovers and uses Silver Wind, Torchic jumps in front of Misdreavus and takes the hit and fires a Fire Spin at both of them while Misdreavus uses Hypnosis and sends them to sleep. May picks two Pokéball and throws them at the two bug Pokémon and catches them both. May walks to the duo and thanks them both for a great catch! they continue their search for Pokémon.

May walks deeper into the routes May spots four different Pokémon  
**Lileep, Skitty, Nuzleaf and Hitmontop vs Beautifly, Swablu, Vulpix and Absol  
**Lileep Rock Throw, Skitty Blizzard, Nuzleaf Razor Leaf and Hitmontop Quick Attack into Focus Punch. Vulpix and Absol uses Dig to dodge while Beautifly and Swablu flies away and uses Aerial Ace and Silver Wind while Absol uses Hyper Beam and Vulpix uses Flamethrower. The attacks collides and the opponent gets hit hard but answers with Rock Slide, Double Slap, Solarbeam and Mach Punch. Hitmontop's tries to nail Absol with Mach Punch but Absol uses Protect and Fire Blast at the foursome Beautifly uses Whirlwind, Swablu uses Air Cutter and Vulpix uses Flamethrower again. The four attacks collides and a massive explosion erupts leaving the four opponent knocked out. May grabs four Pokéball and throws them at the four Pokémon and they easily gets caught and send away. Ash walks up to May and hugs her warmly and congratulates her for a amazing catches in only a couple of days. May walks to her Pokémon and hugs them all.

* * *

Then Ash spots a Scarmory and smirks and calls out Quilava "Hey Quilava do you remember in Johto when you battle the Scarmory who crushed all the Pokémon who came in it's way! Let's start with Quick Attack and Flamethrower to slow it down." Quilava starts to sprint in fast speed towards the steel/flying Pokémon and sends out a beam of fire against the bird who dodges the attack and accelerate towards Quilava with Wing Attack. Ash calls Quilava to use jump in to the air and use Flame Wheel. Quilava jumps into the air and starts to spin in fire towards the bird and crashes hard into it both of them crashes into the ground but Quilava uses dig to absorb the landing and comes up and Ash orders her to use Lava Plume. The attack nails the bird who tries to come up again but Ash tells Quilava to use Flamethrower to knock it out. Quilava uses her flames on her back to get more power and then unleashes the fire beam attack against the bird who gets hit and knocks out. Ash grabs a Pokéball and throws it at Scarmory who gets sucked into the ball and immediately gets caught and sends away towards the lab. Ash walks to the fire mouse Pokémon and hugs her warmly tells her praising words who makes Quilava to nuzzle her head against Ash chest.

Ash "Hey May and Max what do you say about we fly to route 115 for a practice session it's close to the water so we can switch Pokémon when we are there." May "Sure Ash that's sound like a great idea!" Ash calls out Fearow and Latios, Ash "Ok i will fly on Fearow since it's newly caught and don't trust anyone but me so you both can fly on Latios!" Both of them agrees and climb on the back of Latios while Ash gently strokes Fearow's feathers to make it calm down. They fly to route 115.

**Route 115**  
Ash Pokémon: Magikarp(shiny), Lapras, Riolu, Croconaw, Abra, Ivysaur, Phanpy, Taillow, Mudkip, Treecko, Kingler and Wartortle.  
May's Pokémon: Torchic, Feebas, Aipom, Surskit, Nidoran(male), Nidoran(female), Swablu, Marill, Vulpix, Shroomish and Mareep.  
Ash "Ivysaur use Sunny Day!" Bulbasaur absorbs the sunlight and sends out yellow lights in the air, all water Pokémon jumps straight into the water and starts to play, Phanpy, Riolu and Abra plays in the sand the both Nidoran cuddles together in the warm sand, while Treecko, Ivysaur and Shroomish sun bathing, Swablu and Taillow plays in the air. Kingler sits by the trio and chats. Vulpix, Torchic and Mareep plays tag with each other. Ash May and Max changes into bathing suit and starts to play with their Pokémon. Ash spends most of the time with Magikarp to increase their bond.

After six hours of training and bonding they headed for the Pokemon Center.


End file.
